Camo Chick
by Caschick23
Summary: Bruce/Batman helps a family friend deal with the death of her brothers, meanwhile the Joker decides to go after the new girl in the bats life, not knowing who or what she is. Mature for some violence. Bruce/Batman/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters, but the Swagger sibling. I got the name Swagger from Stephen Hunter's Bob Lee Swagger novels. Or 'Shooter' if anyone saw it. The name "Donny" is the name of Bob's spotter in the war, who was killed in action.

Bruce watched as they lowered the three soldiers into the ground. The Swagger brothers were killed in Iraq almost a week ago, leaving behind their younger sister, Danni. She tried to stand strong, as they began to fold three American flags that had been draped over the coffins.

The brothers were Matt, a Navy SEAL, Mike, an Air Force Paratrooper, and Donny who was Army Ranger. Rick and Mike were twins and Danni and Donny were twins as well. They were the children of the late Marine Corps Colonel, Brian and Mary Swagger. Even though the Swaggers were a rich family, the men never the less joined the military and preformed the most dangerous jobs in the services. Brian and Mary were killed in car accident almost 10 years ago. Danni and Donny were only13 at the time and their older brothers requested to be on limited duty so they could raise they siblings. Once the other twins turned 18, Donny joined the Army and one by one, the brothers were sent to war and basic. She was also Commissioner Gordon's only niece. She was a sniper for GCPD and a damn good one at that.

Danni clung to her brother, Donny's partner Ricky, as the honor guards folded three American flags and presented them to her. As she took them she clutched them as if they were her brothers. Ricky held his brother in arms baby sister as she wept into the flags presented to her. All around them were men and women who served with her brothers, and did their best to comfort the young women who had to go on with her life the most important men in her life.

Both Danni and Bruce jumped as the seven honors shot off the five rounds for the 21 gum salute. Once he had heard about their deaths he arranged for a military funeral with all honors for the men. He had gone to school with Matt and Mike and all the Swaggers were friends of the Wayne's, even after his parents murder.

As the guns were lowered, Danni came up to the podium, still holding the flags

"Thank you all for coming, my brothers would be glad to know there are people who appreciate that they gave their lives for this great nation. Standing up here I can't help but think about the nick name everyone called my brothers and I. They called us the Pack, as in a wolf pack. We were always together and sticking up for on another even when we apart." She ha to pause to take a shaking breath. Bruce was on his way up when several uniformed men and women of all branches beat him to her. Several of the women took her back to her back to the Sergeant that been holding her earlier.

"Thank you all for coming again" an Air Force Lieutenant informed everyone. As the crowd began to disperse, Bruce watch as Danni return to where her brothers coffins were and kissed and hugged a on each one, before being lead way and back to the Swagger home, only few miles away from the grave sites.

At the house, every gave their condolences to the remaining Swagger. Danni stood by her brothers commanding officers. The three men were in their dress uniforms, each one representing each branch of the military and her brothers. Only two men caught her eye, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. The two approached her and each man held for long time.

After the guests had left, Danni was stood on the rifle range her family had installed. She stood her stance grasping 9mm gun in her hand and fired at the target. Once the magazine was empty, she put another in the chamber and kept firing. Once she finished with the pistol, she took a 22 rifle with a sniper scope. Walking to the far end of the range, she got on her stomach, lined the center of the target in the cross hairs and fired till once again she was out of ammo. Being a former Marine brat and the sister to special forces men, she knew how to fire any kind of gun, use hand to hand combat and how to handle swords, bow staffs , sais. Her father and brother want to may sure their "baby girl", as they all called her, could handle herself if need be.

She went to the gym, where there was numerous workout equipment and punching bags. She hit the play button on the CD player, hard rock music began to fill the room. Donning a pair of gloves, she began to beat the punching bag, like it the men who took her brothers way from her.

That's how Bruce found her, pounding the bag to the rhythm of the music. She was wearing a sports bra that showed he tattoos, each one a symbol of the branch her family served, and a pair of ARMY shorts. She turned and saw him. She wiped the sweat from he brow and gave the bag one more punch, before throwing off the gloves. She fell to the floor and cried the tears she had been holding in for the past hour. Bruce came up to her, sat beside her, put his arm around her and held her.

"Want to now what their last words were?" she cried between sobs.

"What" he replied

"Take care of baby girl for me" and started to cry again. "They were dying all they thought about was me. Each one of them said that to who ever held them in their arms as they laid dying"

"They loved you more then anything. I was always a little jealous about close you all were. " he said continuing to hold her.

That night Danni laid in bed holding the last Swagger family portrait, her graduation from the police academy. It had her brothers all holding her. Matt behind her and Mike and Donny on either side. She was in her dress uniform while the brothers were in their camos. She remembered the day she told her brothers, aunt and uncle she not only wanted to a cop, but a sniper. Uncle Jim looked shocked. Her brother used to joke she would have the most dangerous job out of all them. Jim tried to talk her out of it, but the thing with the Swaggers, they were stubborn.

That was how Batman found her at home that night when he was returning from patrol. She was asleep still holding the photo in her arms. Dried tears ran down her lovely face. He looked at the photo closely. All the twins had their mothers brown hair and their fathers dark brown eyes. He remembered Alfred had saved the article of the youngest Swaggers accomplishment. She had graduated at the top of her class for both the academy and her sniper classes. He looked at another photo, she was in the sniper position, on the he stomach, ear and eye protection in place, she was looking at the camera and just smiled. He looked around her room and found she various movie and military recruiting posters on her walls. A poster for the movie 'Shooter' was over her bed. She also had framed targets she had shot on her walls along with photos of different types of guns, swords and knifes.

Danni heard a sound. She grabbed the revolver she kept by he bed and aimed it at the intruder, only to see the vigilante Batman looking at her, hands raised.

"I could have shot you, you know" she said putting the gun away.

"Why didn't you?" He replied gravely

"Reflexes must have been slow" she said smugly. She got to revel a GCPD shirt and Marine Corp shorts.

Bruce look at her well toned body. All the weight lifting and training she did with her brothers had paid off. He knew things not many men knew about her. She could shoot better then most men and knew how kill someone with her bare hands. He knew from experience. He had found her practicing in her back yard. He offered to spar her.

They bowed and took their positions. She blocked every punch and kick he threw at her. He went to strike, but she grabbed his arm, twisted it behind and knocked him to the ground. She put her foot lightly on his throat, preventing him from getting up. She later helped him up. While she took a long swig from her water bottle he asked

"Where'd you learn to fight like that" trying to catch his breath.

"When you have three brothers all who are in special forces, you pick up a few things. Plus my dad taught me kill a guy 5 different ways with spoon"

"Metal or plastic" almost afraid of the answer

"Both"

The two shared a laugh as they went into her house to cool off

"You look lost in though" her curious voice brought him back to reality.

"I heard about your brothers. I wanted to send my condolences"

"Been getting that a lot today" she said sadly walking to her window. As she lifted the back of her shirt, he saw a tattoo of a wolf print scratching her lower back, drawing blood. She saw him looking at it.

"My brothers and I all got one after Donny got back from ranger school. We wanted something menacing our wolf pack, as most called us, was. It was just before I went sniper school. Uncle Jim about had a stroke when we all showed it to him. Shortly after that my brother were deployed. Can't believe their really gone. Who an I gonna talk guns with? Who's gonna walk me down the aisle at my wedding, if I even get married?" She looked at him with new tears in her eyes. She was surprised when he hugged her. She couldn't help but think about when Bruce held her the same way hours earlier.

She stepped out of his embrace and walked back to her bed. As she sat down, she ran her hands through her short brown hair and looked at where he was standing, only to find him gone.


	2. Doing my Job

Danni woke up at 5:00 am, as she usually did. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, dressing on a pair of sweat pants with AIR FORCE on the side of her right leg. She put a RANGER sweatshirt over her SEAL t-shirt. It was like all her brother were running with her. Grabbing her ipod, she out it on her 'PUNISHER' folder, listening as the heavy metal filled her ears as she left her home. She began her run at a steady pace. She was planning on going 5 miles today. She was on a 2 week leave from work, to grieve as they put it. What most civilians didn't get was it takes a life time to grieve. She sped up, only hearing the sound the words to a Nickelback song. She ran into the city limits, farther then she had planned to go. Stopping to catch her breath, she stood in front of a tattoo parlor. She step into the door.

Two hours later, Danni rubbed her now sore chest. She had gotten tattoo of a black ribbon with her brothers name on her chest, just over her heart. This was her eighth tattoo; the four symbols she had for each branch. The Marine Corp emblem on her upper left shoulder, an anchor for the Navy on the left collar bone, a word ranger across her right collar bone, a parachute for the Air Force on her right shoulder , a target on her right hip showing she passion for the job and the wolf print drawing blood on her lower back. She was known at work for getting body art in honor of her family. She began her run back home. Half way there, her chest ached from not only the tattoo and lack of air in her lungs, but holding in her tears. Leaning up against a tree, she let more tears. Changing directions she ran to her families grave sites.

Upon arriving she saw Alfred laying yellow roses on the graves of her brothers and parents. She approach him from behind and squatted down beside him. He looked the young woman with mourning eyes. He saw she was trembling trying to hold in her tears. He just wrapped her his arms and led her to the car and went back to Wayne Manor. She was silent the whole way. He took her hand leading her to new remodeled kitchen and fixed her a cup a tea. She gave a silent thanks as she sipped the hot liquid. Alfred took her and gave it reassuring squeeze and gave a sad smile.

"My dear I know its hard to loose a sibling. My dear sister died not too long ago"

"Its never easy. Losing half your heart"

"Pardon?"

"You know Donny and I were twins and Mike and Matt were twins. We used to say that were half of each others hearts and our soul mates complete the other half. My brothers may have been big morons sometimes, but they were the kindest and sweetest morons I knew" she gave a small laugh.

"That they were, my dear"

Bruce had heard the conversation of how she lost half her heart once losing her brothers. He watched from the stairs as she removed something from around her neck and handed it to Alfred. He saw it was 5 dog tags on a single chain. Three of them were her brothers, one was her fathers and one was hers.

"I remember when you told us you wanted to a officer of the law. We just said…" Alfred stated

"I would be safer just joining the military" Bruce finished as he walked.

Danni turned and saw Bruce walk in a pair pajamas pants and shirtless. She just smiled and took back the tags Alfred handed back her. As she put them back on, Bruce saw a large Bandage on her chest. Stepped up to her and gave questioning look. She just gave him her "I got a new tattoo look". He just rolled his eyes and enjoyed the laugh that came out of her.

"Well I better head back. I got guns to clean, blades to sharpen and whatever else I can think of" She said getting of her stool and headed out the door. The two men watched her put her ear buds and began the run back home.

She stepped back into her house, realizing how quiet it was. She looked at the glass display case in the far corner. The case held four flags, folded showing no red and pictures of he family. She left the room and headed to the gun room. She sat at the table taking apart guns of various makes and size. She had just finished cleaning a shot gun , when she heard a sound. She held the gun and aimed to find Bruce looking at her.

"What is with men and sneaking up on me when I have a gun in my hand?" she questioned lowering the rifle and putting it back in its case, with the others. Locking the case she began to gather all her swords, daggers, and sais.

Bruce just watched her. She was covered with sweat and gun grease. He was amazed how person her size knew how handle all sorts of weapons. She was barely 5 ft, had a well toned body. She saw a good portion of the tattoos and scars on her body. He saw an old bullet graze on her right arm. He remembered the night she got it:

FLASHBACK:

_There was a hostage situation at a bank. This was a few weeks before Joker had made his appearance. Danni and her spotter Jack were on a roof across the street, both were locked on the man holding a gun to woman's head. He watched with fascination at how calm both cops were. Both were blocking out the sound of gunfire, radio chatter, and screaming cops several stories below them._

"_I got a lock. Permission to take down suspect" she said into the radio on her left shoulder._

"_Negative. Hold your fire. You may hit the hostage" he heard Gordon's voice reply,_

_The two shooters just looked at each other and shrugged._

_Hours later, Batman had appended the suspects. There were minimum injuries. Danni and Jack were loading their gear in the van, when a scream brought them back to reality. A rookie cop was held at gun point. Without thinking, Danni grabbed her sidearm and approach yelling "Let him go or I will shot!"_

"_Fine with me" the guy said shoving the cop away and firing at her. But Danni was faster, shooting first. He was dead before his hit the ground. She felt the bullet scraped deeply against her shoulder, just right of her vest, throwing her to the ground._

"_Jack, get my bag!" she yelled ripping open off her shirt_

_Jack rushed to her side the bag, open. She grabbed a packed called "Quick Clot." Ripping open the package with her teeth, she poured the contents on her wound. She bit her hand to keep from crying out as the powered burned her skin. A medic was by her side once the pain had subsided. Everyone look at her quick action to treat herself_

"_What? The government spent a shitload teaching my brothers to survive and they taught me" She said as they loaded her into the ambulance. "I can also make an IV using bottles of water and sugar"_

She saw him look at her scar and continued to sharpen her knifes. She used a cloth to shine it when she sat next to help sharpen her swords. He saw one with all the Swagger children engraved on the blade. She lightly traced her fingers on the names.

"Retirement present we got dad when he left the core. It was about a month later we lost him and mom." She pushed herself up and leaned against a wall "They said a drunk driver had gotten into their lane and hit them head on. Both were killed instantly. The other guy served a few years and disappeared. They refused to tell us name, know we'd go after him once he was released. It was that day I dedicated my life to take out anyone who threatened the innocent. I had my brothers train me to fight after that. I trained my self to fight with blades while theguys were Iraq. I remember the day I got the call."

FLASHBACK

_Danni Swagger was busy in the family dojo practicing with her knifes, when the phone rang. She ran to it, hoping it was one of her brothers calling. All she heard was "We regret to inform you" before throwing the phone and screamed. She began to punch the walls, drawing blood from each knuckle. Alfred was going over with Bruce to help her put together a display case, when they heard her scream. Bruce found her on the ground, sobbing, holding her bloody hands. Both men knew right away that her brothers, her protectors and best friends had been killed in action. It was later released that Matt had been shot on a peace keeping mission gone wrong, Donny had hit with shrapnel from a car bomb and Mike and been shot jumping out a plane. All three brothers asked their buddies to watch over their baby sister._

Bruce watched as she wiped the memory of her brothers deaths from her head. She looked at her left hand and saw the ring they had given he before their deployment. It was a simple silver band with writing around it. It simply read "We will always be with you, love the Pack"

"It's was like they knew" she said silently

"What?"

"That they weren't gonna be coming back"

He got up from his chair and hugged her. She open her own arms and shared the moment. He held for what seemed like hours until he realized she was asleep. He carried with easily up the stairs to her room and laid her on her bed. Hesitating he laid next to her and watched her sleep. She was so peaceful. He didn't know her laid there before falling asleep himself.

It was dark out when Danni woke from a nightmare. Felt an arm around her waist and found Bruce had stayed with her. She moved a strand of hair his eyes and watched him. He woke up shortly after and smile at her. She returned the smile and looked out the window, seeing the bat signal.

_Damn! _Bruce thought to himself and regrettably told her he had to get back. She walked him to the door and said night. She walked back to her room. As she began to undress, she removed the bandages on her chest, revealing her new tattoo. She looked at how the black ribbon rested between her breasts. Her brothers names with white and wrapped the inside. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw anger in her eyes. She went to her closet, pulling out an a set of Donny's black camos and her black steel toed boots. She quickly dressed and went to the garage, where her motor bike rested. Putting on helmet, she left her home and headed toward the city, loaded with a sword on her back, two side arms and a knife in her boot .

Batman arrived at the scene. Joker had escaped Arkham Asylum. He was loose in the narrows. He was on foot patrol when sound of punches being thrown. He ran saw Joker being beaten by a figure in black. This person was small and pulled a long sword off their back. Joker was laughing, almost enjoying being beaten and so to be executed by the commando. Bruce saw writing on the blade, that showed in the moonlight. He rushed to Danni once he realized it was her and tackled her. Letting out a loud grunt. She leaped to her feet and took her stance. Every throw she threw, he block with little effort. With one swift move, he leg swiped her to the ground and pinned her to the ground.

Joker watched from the shadows as the commando and Dark Knight fought. Looking closely, he saw the he in camo was in fact a she.

Danni fought to get out of his grip, but finally relaxed. Once he loosened his grip, she wrapped one leg around his thigh and flipped him so she was on top. She took off and sped away on her bike. Once home, she took a hot shower, hoping to loosen the knots in her shouters and neck. Her back was sore from when batman and tackled her and later pinned her. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her. She could already see bruises begin to form on her arms and upper back. Changing into a tank top and shorts, she sorely got back into bed. Bruce's aftershave lingered on the pillow.

Bruce was on his way home, also sore from his fight with Danni. He watched her from the window. Seein she was asleep, he went in. He look at her closely seeing bruises on her arms, and shoulders. He also saw the top of her new tattoo. He moved to push her shirt to get a better look, when she hand grabbed his wrist and she flipped on across the room. She on top him, straddling his waist, holding a knife to his throat. He look at her face and saw anger, grieve and fear. He grabbed her waist and pinned her to the wall. Both had the same look in their eyes. Desire. He crashed his lips onto hers and was surprised when she returned his kiss, just as rough as his. He carried her to her bed and began kissing her neck.

He looked into her eyes and said in short breaths "I know it was you tonight. Why?"

"Its my job to protect this city and hurt or kill those who threaten it" she replied back.

He swiftly got off her and jumped out the window. She let out loud a growl and fell asleep.

Bruce watched from the roof as Danni sorely left the house and began her run. He changed and got back to her place just as she ran up the drive.

"Hey Bruce what are doing here at 6:00?"

"Thought I'd come see you were doing."

"A little better. Getting there is only half the journey. Want to come in?"

"Sure. I'll make some coffee if you want to change"

"Ok. Be back."

He started the pot and saw her limp up the stairs and back down, wearing black cargos and green tank top. He saw the bruises on her more clearly and asked

"What happened to you?" Even though he knew was the one to cause them

"Fell down the stairs last night. I've been hurt worse."

"Yeah I remember" looking at her with such emotion.

"Yeah I remember you were the one yelling at me when I got out the hospital.."

"And you brothers just grinned and gushed about how you took a bullet"

The two shared a laugh again over her brothers

"They were guys and their heroes"

"They were mine even before they became badasses. But around me they were my big brothers. Remember the time Mike, Matt, and you beat that one guy who hit on me at the movies. Donny and I thought you guys were gonna kill him."

"I think we would have if two hadn't jump on our backs. I don't think I've seen someone that short jump that high" he laughed

"I'm not short. You guys were and still are too tall" she replied sizing him up, only coming up to his chest.

Danni's phone interrupted the moment.

"Swagger. Yeah. Ok uncle Jim, I'll be there in a few" she hung up her phone.

"Problem?"

"Yeah. Jokers causing trouble and they need me to snipe him out" she walked past him and ran up the stairs to change. A few minutes, she came down in uniform which a pair of black camo pants, a black t-shirt and a bullet proof vest hung off her shoulders.

"I'll call ya when I get off." She reached up and kissed his cheek

He watched as she got on her bike and went to work.

NOTE: Most of my information is from the movies 'Shooter' You can expect more happening between Bruce and Danni, including her learning his secret/


	3. TAKEN

Danni arrived on scene and walked up to her uncle, who saw she was limping,

"What happened' he asked with much concern.

"Slipped and fell down the stairs last night. Where's Jack?" looking for her partner

"He didn't show" Don't worry we got Nicky to spot you today.

Danni and Nicky took their stances on top of a building. Rick was using binoculars to see what the situation was.

"What do you see?"

"Three suspects wearing clown masks. Joker seems to holding a hostage and …OH SHIT!"

"What do you mean "oh shit"? grabbing the binoculars and saw Jack was the hostage. Grabbing her radio she yelled "Abort! Abort! We have a uniform as a hostage"

All uniforms look inside and saw Jack was in fact the hostage. Danni went up to her uncle. "Let me go in try to talk to him and try to release Jack."

"Your not going in there. I won't let you offer your self to this psycho"

"Well bring me up on charges of Dereliction of Duty. I won't leave my partner behind. That's not how I raised" she yelled throwing off her badge and handing over her gun along with her vest.

She did an about face and entered the building and didn't struggle as Jokers goons grabbed her. One pad searched her lingering on her chest.

"She's clean boss" the man said

"Not smart officer. Coming in here without a weapon" Joker approached her, shoving Jack, who was gagged and bound.

"I don't need a gun to kill you. I'm here for an exchange. Let him go, and you can take me" she glanced at Jack who was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"I've read about you. You just lost your brothers, right? Soldiers who gave their lives for their country."

Danni tried to seem unfazed that Joker mentioned her brothers.

Bruce watched Danni being held captive. _Why can't she just stay put _ he thought to himself. He watch the goon pad search her and wanted to pound him to pulp.

He listen to the conversation between her and Joker.

He let out a small relieved sigh as they released Jack, but stiffened as tied Danni up. Joker help her by her hair and held a knife to her throat. Threatening he would slice her if any followed. He then dragged her to black van and throw her into the back.

Danni brought her bound hands to her head hoping to relieve the pain. Joker still had a knife on her and the look in his eyes is what scared her the most. She knew unless she got out of there, she would be rapped and then left for dead.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Joker mocked

"Don't call me sweetie, unless you want that knife in a very unpleasant place" replied gruffly. Joker got closer to her. He roughly grabbed her face and licked her from her chin to her forehead. Then knocked her out by throwing her head against the side of the van.

When Danni woke up she felt a horrible pain in her head and her arms. She found herself dangling by her wrists. Her hands were tied by chains that were attached to the ceiling. She tried to pull herself up, but found that pain in her arms was from her shoulders be separated. She let out painful gasp, before slipping.

"HA HA HA. Looks like the big bad sniper, is in pain" Joker laughed as he approach her with a butcher knife. He smiled at the fear in her eyes. He lifted her shirt and began to make small and shallow cuts on her stomach. He wasn't sure what he loved more, slicing her or her screams of pain.

Bruce follow the van to the warehouse. His heart ripped when he heard her torturous screams. He look through a broken window and saw her hanging from the ceiling with Joker slicing her stomach. He dropped a smoke bomb into the building and once it let off, he quickly cut her chains and carried her to the bat mobile.

Danni was trying to stay focus , but the loss of blood was causing her to fade in and out.

"Stay with me baby" she heard batman say, grasping her hand.

Using what strength she had, she squeezed his hand back before passing out.

Bruce carried her to the bat cave. He laid her down and put pressure on her wounds. Once he got the bleeding on her stomach to stop he ran a soft hand over her arms and legs to see if there were any other injures. Once he touched her shoulders, she came to wincing in pain.

"I got to pop you shoulders back in. I want you to bit down on the gag" he told he giving a piece of cloth and watched as she put it between her teeth and gave a weary thumbs up to say she was ready. With as much force he could muster without hurting her more, he push her shoulder back in its socket and tried to ignore the muffled scream she let out. He moved to her other shoulder and repeated the process. Once the pain subsided, she passed out again. He took off his mask and looked at her face, wretched in pain. He began to clean the cuts on her cheek and put a cold compress on the bump now forming on her head. He almost threw up once he got a better look at her stomach. The were many tiny slices of skin missing from just below the rib cage to the navel region. He gently put Hydrogen Peroxide on the wounds on her stomach and the wrapped it up. He then injected a sedative into her arm, so she would sleep.

He changed into street cloths and took Danni home, telling Alfred he would stay with her tonight. He carried her out of his car. Using the keys on her key ring the entered the house and laid her on the couch so he could lock up. He picked her back up and carried to the bed. After taking off her boots, he covered her with blankets and laid down beside her.

Danni was tossing and turning in her sleep. She woke up screaming for her brothers. After shooting straight up she grabbed her side in pain. Once she saw the wrapping around her waist the memories of Joker's torture came back. Bruce was lying next to her held her as she began to cry.

"Your Batman, aren't you?" she asked not looking at him

"What makes you think that?"

"You both hold me the same way. Not too loose but not to tight either."

"Yeah. I'm Batman"


	4. Letters and promises

More then a week had past since her brother's funeral and it was time to go back to work. Her stomach had healed up enough that she could lie on the ground, though it did ache is she stayed like that for a long period.

Jack met her outside the building.

"How ya doin, girl?" he asked hugging her

"Brother wise or surviving sheer torture wise?"

"Both I guess"

"Stomach's ok, but the heart has a few bad days. Going back to work will help though."

"I never did thank you what you did, no matter how stupid it was"

"Do I need to remind you who my family was. Dad and brothers taught me to never leave any behind and besides, you're my best bud. You'd do the same for me"

"You bet your pretty ass I would" slapping her back, not knowing about the still healing bruises. He caught her wince. "What happened?!"

"Slipped and fell down the stairs last week."

"Your lucky you didn't break your back"

"Yeah, then you'd be breaking in a new partner" she laughed as they entered the squad room.

The room went silent as the two snipers entered the room. One by one all officers hugged Danni and said they were glad she was okay.

"Danni, can I see you my office?" Jim asked his niece

"Yes sir". Once she entered she stood at attention as he closed the door.

Giving a small chuckle and said "At ease, Sergeant"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Well, the mayor told me I should fire you for what you did. But I convinced him to promote you instead, saying you were doing what any one of us would have done"

"So I put myself in danger, get taken by a psycho, tortured, lose three of my best friends and get promoted? That about sum it up?"

"You've been through hell and back for these past few weeks and I know every cop thinks you deserve this. So raise you right hand and repeat after me"

Danni raised her hand and repeated the cops oath word for word.

Jim pinned the ranking pins on the collar and said, saluting "Congratulations, Lieutenant Swagger"

"Thank you sir" and hugged her uncle and went out to all cops applauding.

"Way to go girl!" Jack laughed hugging her once again.

The two perched on a high building once again. Jack had the binoculars to his eyes and watched the suspect pace nervously back and forth, holding a gun in hand.

"Suspect is armed. Seems real nervous"

"Well, I'd be too if nearly every cop within a 8 mile radius had him pinned in a abandoned warehouse and have a sniper on him" She told her partner without taking her eye off the scope.

The suspect had kidnapped the wife of the Wayne Enterprise Vice President. Bruce watch from the TV as the situation continued. The camera went to Jack and Danni on the roof of the building across the street from the warehouse. He notice she shifted a little and hoped her stomach wasn't bugging her too much.

Danni winced as she shifted her position to get more comfortable.

"Jim, if worse comes to worse, what shot should I take, kill or wound"

"Go for a wound shot. Shoulder or thigh is your choice"

"Roger that"

At that moment the man took the victim and held the gun to her head. Danni lowered her gun to the man's upper thigh and fired. Seeing a bust of blood, skin and bone erupt from the target area. The man let the women go, who ran to her husbands arms, and grabbed his leg as police apprehended him

"Nice shot!" Jack cheered giving his partner a high five and help gather up their gear.

Danni walked into her house and picked up the mail off the floor. Sifting through she found a bunch of junk mail, few bills, applications for credit cards. She got to the end of the stack and found three letters with the return address "IRAQ."

Trembling she open the first letter. She could hear Matt's voice as she read it to herself;

"_Dear Baby Girl,_

_Man, do I hate to you this way. To quote Bruce Willis "I know I promised you I was coming home. Looks like I'm gonna have to break that promise" I want you to know how much I love you and how proud of you I am. You having a job not many men or women would do._

_As I write this, I can't help but think of the day you and Donny were born. I promised myself from that day I would never let anything to you. I'm gonna miss you being the first one I hug as I step off that plane, walking you down aisle at your wedding, holding your kids. _

_Even though I'm gone, I want you to promise me that, and forgive me for pulling a 'Titanic' on ya, you'll die an old lady warm in her bed. I'll say "Hi" to mom and dad for you._

_Your 1__st__ big bother,_

_Matt_

Danni put the letter on the table. Wiping her eyes she opened the next letter from Mikey hearing his voice as well.

"_Hey Frog,_

_There's no easy to say this, but it looks like I'm breaking another pinky promise. I never did forgive myself for breaking that promise where I would never let a girl come before you. If I hadn't been out that one girl, I would have been on time to get you and Donny from the movies, and those guys wouldn't have tried to hurt you. Thank God Matt and Bruce were near by._

_I'll never forget the look on Bruce's face when you jumped on his back to stop him from _

_Wailing on that guy. From that day on, I called you "Frog" and you would "Gibbs Slap" me upside the head every time I called you that._

_I need you to promise me that you'll live a full life. You'll find a guy who treats you right, marry him and have a bunch of babies. In our line of work, you never know when your last day will be._

_Remember I love you more then anything._

_The "middle" brother,_

_ Mikey_

Giving a small chuckle she put Mickey's letter next to Matt's. Leave it to Mikey to be funny in a serious situation. She reached for her twins letter, almost scared about what his last words to her were gonna be.

_Dear Leia,_

_Knew you'd save the best for last. Sorry I got to tell you this, but the next flight I take home is gonna be in a pine box._

_Don't be sad. I'm in a better place. With mom and dad. I'm just sorry you got to put up with those two goons. You know I'm kidding. We couldn't ask for better big brothers._

_Remember the time we ganged up and jumped Matt and Mikey? I still can't believe how fast we run only to run into Bruce Wayne and he helped them throw us into the pool. Only the joke was on them, since you did grab all of them and all of us were soaked for hours. I still remember the look on mom's face when she found all of wrestling in the water. Matt and Mikey had by the arms and legs and Bruce had you in head lock and you were hitting his chest to get him to let go. She clears her throat we just point to each other saying "they started it" "I Don't care who started it. I'm ending it!"_

_I want, no need, you to promise that you won't give up playing the piano or guitar. The only way I can sleep some nights is listening to that tape you made. I think that's one thing I'm gonna miss most about ya sis. _

_Try to stay out of trouble, I don't want to see you again until it is too your time for the best Swagger family reunion. Remember you will always hold half of my heart._

_Your Twin,_

_ Donny_

Danni picked up all three brothers letters and put them in her safe keeping box in her room. Changing into a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt, she ran out the door and to her brothers final resting places, unknown as to who watching her.

He saw her run to her brothers graves and kneel by the tombstones. She touched each stone with her finger tips, tracing the carving of half a heart. She seemed to talking to them as he begun to sneak up on her holding the same knife he used to slice her with weeks earlier.

"Hey guys. Got your letters today. Boy do you guys know how to say good bye. I thought I tell you in person that I'm gonna keep every promise you asked"

"And what promises would they be" putting the knife to her throat as she talked to her brothers was the sweetest moment anyone could ask for. Now to lure the bat out and I have the perfect bait.

Danni felt the knife against her throat and had no choice by to let Joker drag her away from the cemetery. The whole way to Joker's hideout, the feeling she was breaking every promise she had just made to her brothers in one day.

Bruce got home to find a letter from Iraq on the counter. Curious, he open it.

_Bruce,_

_You reading this means that by some twisted chain of events all three of died. We just had this feeling that something was gonna happen. That means we ask to ask the biggest favor we have ever asked anyone. Take care of Danni for us. Even if you are married to Rachel and have a ton of kids, just look on her once and while. Lord knows she's gonna have a hard time dealing with this._

_You've been a great friend to us over the years, almost like another brother. You put up with our crazy stupid antics, helped defend our baby girl's honor and help us become better men._

_We'll always remember how great you treated Danni, despite the fact she's at least 5 years younger then you. Not too many people would do that, make her feel like she belonged._

_We'll see ya later man,_

_The Swagger Brothers_

Bruce folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope. Sniffing, he walked to the window. He couldn't figure out if he missed Rachel or that the brothers trusted him to look after their sister. For years he had too had seen as his tomboy sister. But lately seeing a whole other side of her, her undying loyalty to her late brothers, her partner, and to him.

"Master Wayne! Turn on the news quick!" Alfred's yelling brought him out of his thoughts. He turned on the news to find a live broadcast from Joker. Danni was tied to a chair, her face swollen and bloody. One eye was almost swollen shut, a busted lip. Despite her injuries, she look at Joker with pure rage in her eyes.

"This is to the Batman. Identify your self in one hour or your girlfriend will join her brothers. The clock's ticking bats, one hour or she dies"

"Don't do it Batman! I'm not worth it. Gotham needs you more then I do!" Danni yelled into the camera, getting slap across the face from Joker.

Bruce winced from the sound of Joker's hand making contact with her face. He clenched his fists trying to control his anger. He had never felt this much rage before, even when Rachel was killed and Harvey snapped.

Danni spat out another glob of blood after receiving yet another punch form Joker.

"When are you gonna get it through your skull, you deranged psychopath, even if I knew who Batman was, I wouldn't tell you."

"You'll crack or he'll come"

"Don't count on it. I can handle whatever you dish out. I survived you once."

"I doubt you'll survive this" pulling a syringe out of his coat "I plan on injecting this drug right into your heart, killing you almost instantly"

Jack was positioned on a roof not far from Joker's Headquarters. He had been briefed on the situation from the commissioner and Batman. It felt weird knowing his partners life was in his hands.

Bruce entered the warehouse. Joker had Danni by the throat, with a syringe to her heart. He looked at Danni. There seemed to be no fear in her eyes, like she was ready to die, but he wasn't ready to lose her too.

"Ok Joker, let her go."

"I'm thinking "no".

"JACK, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME TAKE OUT THE HOSTAGE!!" Danni yelled, knowing her partner was sniping out the building. She then felt a horrible pain in her chest.

Jack followed orders and shot Danni in the chest, watching through his scope a burst of blood go through Danni and then another through Joker's head.

Danni lied on the concrete, trying to breath, despite being shot in the lung.

_Way to go Jackie! _She cheered in her head. She saw her uncle at her side almost instantly, putting pressure on the wound saying "Hold on honey. Show us how damn stubborn you Swaggers. That's an order!"

All she could do was nod her head as she felt blood run out the corner of her mouth and down her neck. She scanned her eyes to the rafters and saw Bruce looking at her. He was the last thing she saw before blacking out.


	5. Funeral and weddings

"We are gathered here today to say good bye to a fine officer. Lieutenant Swagger was one the best officers I had to the privilege to know"

"She would listen to whatever problems you had. She was great like that"

"She was best friend and partner anyone could ask for. She always the job interesting"

Bruce didn't hear the voices being spoken about the woman being laid to rest with her family. He made his way up to podium, not sure of what to say.

"Not many people know this, but Danni was one of my best and oldest friends. I remember the first day I met, this petite girl five years younger then me wearing a backwards Marine Corp cap, torn jeans, camo converse shoes, and black shirt that said "Mess with me, mess with my bros." she was riding piggy back on Matt and she just looks at me with crooked smile that just made her dark eyes lit up. I saw her grow up from that tough girl to an even tougher women" he couldn't say anymore without choking on his tears.

The honor guards first shot of the gun salute is what woke him up. He let out a shaky breath and wiped cold sweat from his head. Flashbacks of moments he had with Danni came flooding back; the day he met her, standing with her as she said goodbye to her brother during their first deployment, hanging out in the back yard or gym, her crying the day she buried her brothers and the day she told him she knew his secret. His arms suddenly ache to hold her like he had for the past few days.

Jim hadn't left his nieces side since she got out of surgery. The doctors had managed to patch up her right lung and mend the fractured ribs that the bullet had damaged. She was sleeping peacefully and seemed to breathing just fine. He couldn't believe he almost lost his big sister's baby tonight.

Danni tried to adjust her eyes to the bright light. He found that her cloths were free from the blood from the gun shot wound. She saw three figures walking toward her. Once they were closer, she found they were her brothers. She ran and jumped into Matt's arms. All four siblings held each other for what seemed like what hours.

"Baby girl, you can't be here" Mikey said releasing her

"Why not? I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No, your body is recovering from the shock of the bullet and your mind brought you here." Donny explained

"You need to go back" Matt said

"No, I want to stay with you guys. I got nothing left back home!"

"Nothing? Baby girl, you got a best friend who will blame himself for shooting you, a uncle who can't lose another woman twice in his life and then there's Bruce." Mikey explained.

"What about Bruce?"

"You don't see the way he looks at. He loves you!" Donny all but yelled

"No, he loves Rachel and he always will"

"Honey, you taught him to love again. He has never felt this strong about anyone before, not even Rachel. He's just afraid to tell you." Matt said while holding her

"Why?"

"He's afraid once his enemies found who he is, they'll go after you." Mikey said taking her hand

"But I miss you guys"

"We miss you too, but you did promise you'd die an old lady, live life to the fullest, and never stop playing music"

"I guess. I love you guys"

"We love you too, baby. Now go home" and she hugged her brothers one final time.

Danni woke up to the sun shining in her eyes and found herself in the Harvey and Rachel Dent Memorial Hospital. She saw her uncle Jim asleep in a chair not far from her bed.

"Danni honey, your awake!" she heard her aunt Barbara voice at the door

"Hi aunt Barb. How long have I been out?" she asked in voice almost inaudible.

"Three days" Jim replied groggily. He removed his glasses and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"How much trouble am I in now?"

"None. You knew what you were doing when you told Jack to pull the trigger.

At that moment, Jack and his fiancé entered the room.

"Dan, oh man you ok?"

"Jack, breath. I'm good. That was a good shot dude. Got me and Joker with one bullet!"

"Don't remind me. When I saw you go down I thought you were dead" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Bruce saw Jack kiss Danni on the cheek and the smile she gave him. Heart broken he turned to leave , when he heard her call him.

"Bruce. Please come in." she called him, beckoning him with an out stretched hand.

His eyes widened when he saw the tubes in her arms and the bandage that covered most of her right side.

"Hey Bruce." Jack said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Jack."

"Bruce I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Sandy." He said presenting Sandy.

"Nice to meet you. When's the big day?"

"Three weeks. Danni's my Maid of Honor. Did you invite him?" Sandy asked Danni

"I've been a little busy hon. You know, between the tortures and surviving a sniper shot to the throat." She laughed.

Danni was able to convince Barb and Jim to get home to the kids and all but order Jack and Sandy to leave, saying she was tired. Bruce was about to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"Bruce will you stay a little while longer, please?"

"Yeah" taking the seat Jim had occupied and took her hand.

"I saw the guys. In Heaven"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the guys and they told me to go back earth."

"Wow"

"Yeah"

ONE WEEK LATER:

Bruce helped Danni on to her house. It had been a week since she was shot and had recovered. She was gonna be on antibiotics and Vicodin to help her sleep at night. Bruce was gonna stay with her until she was fully recovered. He gone home and brought his own cloths, along with the bat suit and hid it in one of the guys room. He stored the bat cycle in her garage, next to hers. They found three foot lockers stored in the living room. Danni open the lockers with the combination. All three had the same combo, hers and Donny's birth date.

The two spent two hours going through the lockers and found each of the brothers had saved every letter she had written, small good luck charms she sent for missions, and various other things.

Few times she stole a glace at Bruce, lost in the artifacts he was finding the lockers. _Could he really love me? _She thought to herself. She went back to looking at pictures she had found in Donny's locker. Most were of them as kids, playing ball with their brothers and dad. She found a bunch of her and her brothers at Halloween. Every year, they went as some foursome. They had dressed as the four Musketeers, Wizard of Oz characters, the Ghostbusters, and The Ninja Turtles. Last year they went as STAR WARS characters; Matt was Darth Vader, Mikey was Obi wan Kenobi, Donny and her went as Luke and Leia. After that year, Donny always called her Leia.

Bruce snuck in thru Donny's room. Tonight's patrol ended badly. He broke up an attempted gang rape on a young girl and got a bad knife wound to his left shoulder. He hated to wake up Danni, but he need help stitching up his wound.

Danni woke to find Bruce in his bat suit clutching his left shoulder. Without a word she ran into her bathroom and got the military grade first aid kit her brothers gave her to carry in the field. After helping him get out of the suit, she cleaned his wound. She gave him a shot to help numb the wound area. Grabbing a lighter, she sterilized the needle the fire.

"What are you doing?'" he asked wincing

"Sterilizing the needle. Old military tradition."

"Oh. Which one of the guys taught you that?"

"Dad. One of the few things he was able to teach us before he died."

Holding the patch of skin together she began stitching him up. 10 minuets later, she was in the bathroom again, washing Bruce's blood off her hands. She began to shake, thinking it was Donny's blood she was cleaning off. She had found out that out all his brothers deaths, his was the bloodiest. She felt Bruce's arms around her and led to back to bed. She laid her head on his good shoulder and fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up and found Bruce's bare back to her. The moon light showed bruises and old scars. She light touched them her finger tips.

He felt Danni lightly touching his scars, surprised she didn't gasp in horror at some of them.

"I have seen worse you know"

"Worse what?" he asked turn over to face her.

"Scars. My grandfather got some shrapnel in his leg during Vietnam. He was on a foot patrol and one guy stepped on a land mine. Pap almost lost his leg and was sent home. He loved telling us stories when we kids. He died of a stroke a year before mom and dad died."

"Sorry to hear that" putting his hand to her cheek. He watched as she leaned on his palm, never taking her eyes off his.

It was the day before the wedding and Sandy was freaking out. The reception hall had double booked an event and could no longer have the reception there. Grabbing her friends shoulders, Danni spoke in a firm voice.

"Breath, Sandy, Breath. Look, just tell all your guests to come here after the wedding. If we work all night, we can make this place look better then that dump"

"Danni, you can't work all through the night, you're still recovering.

"Did I ever tell you the story about how my grandfather helped his 8 brothers and sister build a farm house after he had nearly lost his leg in Vietnam? We can do it or my name isn't Danni Lynne Swagger!"

"That's your middle name?" Jack asked

"How long have been partners again? OK people. We have till 0700 to get this place pretty and it won't be an easy job so lets move, move, move!

"What time is 0700?" Sandra's mother asked

"7 am, Mrs. Johnston.

After working to the early morning the old Swagger house hold look like a romantic reception area. Two hours later, it was full of Gotham police officers and various family members of the bride and groom. Then time came for her Maid of Honor speech.

"Jack, you're my partner and best friend for 3 years. Sandy, you got a good man, He'll always be there, through good and times. Not many women can handle being the wife of a cop, let along a sniper with a female for a partner. So I'll just you guys song."

A guitar started to play as she went to a mike and began to sing

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothin to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive

Bruce listened to the words she was singing. She look beautiful in a red dress that was able to cover her healing scars and tattoos. The crowd clapped as she stepped off the stage and walked to him. The two hugged as a new song began to play. He led her onto the dance floor and held her close. She rested her head on his broad chest and listened to his heart beat, which seemed a little faster then usual.

Find me here, speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this  
You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this  
Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need  
You're everything... everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything... everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything... everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything... everything  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better any  
better than this  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this

The reception had ended and all guests had left. Changing into jeans and a t-shirts, Bruce and Danni cleaned up the confetti, took down lights, took four bags of garbage to the curb, and put tables and chairs back in the basement. By the time they finished, it was night fall and two friends went to the back porch and sat on the swing by the pool.. The sound of crickets chirping made everything serine, and Danni couldn't help but drift off to sleep on Bruce's shoulder.


	6. Camping

Hi all! Thanks for all your reviews and another thanks to all you who appreciate the military. It makes me proud to be an American and Army girlfriend when I hear or read about others asking me to thank my fiancé for his service. Anyone who loves someone in the service knows there are a days when its hard to go on, but once their soldier, whether it's a sibling, friend, spouse, or significant other, is back in their arms its all worth while.

This chapter you may want to tissues near by. You read about Danni's memories about the times her family spent together. In case anyone wants to know who sings the songs at the wedding they are "You and Me' and "You're all I want" both by Lifehouse.

It had been a week since the wedding and Danni was fit for duty once again. She was to report back to work on Monday and then she remembered what this weekend was. Looking at her calendar, she saw in bold letters **GUYS COME HOME-CAMPING!! **She sat down on a bar stool and ran her hand through her hair, which had gotten longer in the past few weeks. Grabbing a pen and paper she began to make a list of things she need to get down today, which was Thursday.

**TO DO LIST:**

Get hair cut

Pack camping gear in jeep

Ask Bruce to come with?

She paused at the last thing. Should she ask Bruce to go with? This was something her brothers and her had been doing since they were kids and it was a tradition that they did when the guys came home from training, deployments and any other stuff the government sent them to. She thought back to the day she and Bruce saw the guys away.

_All around them there were families saying goodbye to their soldiers, sailors, Marines, and air men. Danni hugged each brother and wiped away the tears._

"_Come on baby girl, this deployment will go by like that" Matt said snapping this fingers_

"_And you got work and Bruce to help pass the time" Donny agreed wrapping his arm around his twin._

"_And when we get back, we'll go camping and you can out shoot us like always" Mikey joked._

"_Pinky Promise?" she laughed holding up her right pinky finger_

"_Pinky Promise" all three brothers replied wrapping their own pinkies around their sisters. The four siblings then each kissed their thumbs, sealing the promise._

_Bruce watched the siblings tearful goodbye and couldn't help grab his camera_

"_Hey guys! Smile" _

_The four Swaggers turned and grabbed Danni she tried to run away. Each brother wrapped their arms around her and held her in a death grip. All laughed as the bright flash went off._

Bruce look at the picture he just printed off his computer. He had forgotten about the picture and figured he should give it to Danni. She had been doing pretty well these past few weeks. She wasn't waking up cry or screaming these past few nights. It got so much better that she convinced him to go back home and he didn't need to check on her late at night. As he pulled into her drive way, he saw her packing her Jeep Wrangler. She waved as he got out his Jaguar.

"Hey, going somewhere?" he asked helping load a cooler in the back.

"Yeah, camping. Remember when the guys and I promised we'd go camping when they got back? Well that's tomorrow and I've never broken a promise to my brothers before and I don't plan to after their gone."

"Want some company? I'd be happy to with you"

"You sure? Don't you need to patrol or whatever you do as Batman?" leaning against the hood of her jeep.

"I can take a night or two off. Besides I want to help keep your promise."

"Ok, you can throw your stuff in the Jeep and I'll come by 1:00 pm."

At 1:00 pm the next day, Danni walked into Bruce's room and found him still asleep. Picking up a pillow off the floor and she whacked him on the head. Good news: he woke up. Bad news: The whack to his head startled him and he tackled her to the ground.

"Danni? Oh shit! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, note to self, don't whack you"

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Well, I'm sure my tailbone will be sore and I am having trouble breathing."

"Why are having trouble breathing?"

"You're on top of me."

"Oh, sorry" but he didn't get up

"Bruce, need I remind you I barely have a right lung, which is the one your leaning on"

"Right" and got off her and helped her off the floor, feeling embarrassed he was shirtless.

"Bruce, I've seen see you without a shirt on before. I'll go wait at the jeep."

10 minuets they two were off. Bruce was in a old pair of jeans, a muscle shirt and jean jacket with brown hiking boots. She was in black cargos, a grey long sleeve shirt under a green "ARMY RANGER sister" t-shirt, black hiking boots and a brown bombers jacket. After an hour and half of driving, she put the jeep in four wheel drive and went up the mountain.

"That's what I love about you Swaggers!"

"What?"

"You guys love four wheel drive, hauling vehicles and me…"

"Prefer fast cars that sends a cop's radar gun in the triple digits" finishing his sentence.

Half hour later, they came to the camp sight, which sat near a pond.

"Wow. Its beautiful out here"

"Yeah, dad used to bring us here as a family all the time. While most families went to Hawaii or Disney Land, we came here." Pointing up a hill "There's a ridge up there where he taught us to shoot." They began to unload the car when he saw her take a 30. 30. rifle out of the truck.

"You always take a rifle camping with you?"

"Ever since I saw that episode of "JAG" and saw Mac get shot by poachers. I've also got that wicked first aid kit that I used to patch up your arm with me. Things got just about everything, but a scalpel." Laughing as she set up the tent.

By night fall, the two were sitting by the fire. Laughing at stories of all the goofy things her brother and her did whenever they came here.

"There was this one time, Mikey was swinging on that tire swing. Anyway, the rope breaks and he belly flops into the water. It was so loud, we heard birds fly away from the rangers station two miles away."

"OUCH!"

"And of course, we're laughing our asses off so much that Donny falls to the ground hyperventilating and Matt an I are holding onto each other, trying not fall on the ground. Mikey got so pissed, he puts me in a firemen's carry and throws me in the water."

"Man, talk about revenge" trying to breath

"Well, Donny being the older twin he was, jumps on Mike's back, trying to knock him down"

"And Matt"

"Tackles them both out"

"Man, your brothers. That's why nobody ever messed with you growing up."

"Except you, You were practically one of the guys" hitting his arm

"Well you guys were the only one's that lived nearby that were in the my age range."

"And it never bugged you that I always tagged along?"

"Why would it have bothered me? You weren't one of those girly-girls, you liked doing guy things"

"What do you expect, I was raised by four men, all in the military. Only female role models I had were aunt Barbra and Rachel." Seeing a sad look on his face.

"You miss her a lot, huh?"

"Yeah. She said she'd wait for me. To stop being Batman. Then Joker killed her and Harvey.." wiping away fallen tears

"It wasn't your fault. Wars always have causalities." She said putting her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't think I killed those cops and Dent?"

"I **KNOW **you didn't. After all you did for this city, you'd rather ruin your reputation then sully the name of a good man, whose face and soul was scared when he lost someone he loved."

"How are you so wise?" looking at her

"The guys got the brawn and I got the brains"

"You know when you left, and the guys were training, I was pretty lonely. Rachel and I got to know each other pretty well. We were lucky to know her."

"Yeah, we were"

"Well, I'm turning in. Put the fire out before you come in?"

"Sure"

"Night Bruce"

"Night Dan"

He watched as she went into the tent and heard her lie on her sleeping bag. He didn't know how long he was up before turning in. He found it odd he was going to bed and not donning on the suit and going out on patrol. He doused the fire and zipped the tent closed. He laid down listened to Danni's slow breathing. She amazed him in so many ways. Her life had revolved around her brothers and their careers. Despite the fact they had the most dangerous jobs in the service, she still had such pride in her voice.

Danni was up at 5 am for the first time in a while. She looked at Bruce sleeping peacefully for what seemed like the first time in a long time. Walking outside, she grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bushes to change in to pair of jeans, a black t-shirt with the green writing "On a Mission". She sitting on a rock, tying her boots, when she saw she sitting by the tree with the tire swing. Carved in the trunk of the tree, she found her families names. Around the names was a perfect heart. She put the palm of her hand to the carving and held back the tears.

Bruce heard a noise and worried when he saw Danni wasn't in her sleeping bag. He went outside and saw her with her palm on the trunk of a tree.

"Danni?"

Sorry if I woke you up" looking at him with red, puffy eyes. He walked behind and put his arms around her. He smiled as she leaned back against him.

"The summer before mom and dad died, we carved our names in what we called 'our family tree We spent a lot of time climbing these limbs, swing off it branches and into the water."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We were gonna ask you come with us that year, but you had left. I think what I remember most about that summer was that was one of the last times everything was normal, you know? Mom and dad where here, my brothers were just my brothers, not the ones who raised Donny and me."

"Sorry I left. I would have loved to have been with you guys."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Be a playboy for others and the paparazzi, be a symbol of justice with a gruff voice but with me, your different."

"Define different"

"Well" turning to look at him "You talk to me with such sweet demeanor. Your just kind to me and treat me like the guys always treated me, almost like you love me"

"I do love you"

"You mean like a sister right?"

"No. I mean at first I thought of you like a little sister at first, but.." he let he go and walked to the edge of the pond."

"But what?" standing behind him

"I see this whole other side of you. You show this tough, sniper side to all the cops and with me you open your heart and talk to me like a regular guy, not the "Prince of Gotham"

"I never saw you as that . You were always Bruce Wayne, best friend to my brothers and me. The man I always loved" pushing a piece hair out of his face.

"So… where does that leave us?" looking at her

"I'm not sure. We'll figure it out."

After breakfast, Danni led him up to the ridge where their father had taught her and her brothers to shoot. After setting up a few cans as targets, she took her stance for the first time in weeks. She lock on to a can and yelled "Fire in the hole!" and fired, just barely hitting the target.

"Damn!. Looks like I'm a little rusty" she said pull out her ear plugs and watched Bruce, who was leaning against a tree a safe distance away, do the same. "Care to try?" holding out the rifle.

"Sure" walking over and laid on his stomach.

"Ok, now there's more then just point and shoot. There's the weather, humidity, the rotation of the earth, how far your target is and will they move at the last possible second. Plus you can't have any distractions. Just focus on the target and fire." She instructed putting her ear plugs bag in, but didn't leave his side. He fired and hit the corner of a can.

"Damn! Nice shootin Tex!" she cheered pulling her ear buds out and waited for some hearing to regain.

**FLASH BACK:**

"_Damn girl! you were born to shoot!" her father yelled proudly, picking his daughter up in his arms and spun her around._

"_My big bad military boys just got their butts handed to them by there baby sister!"_

_their mother laughed._

"Danni? Danni!" she heard Bruce's voice bring her back to reality.

"Sorry. Just remembered something" getting up and walked toward the edge of the ridge and sat down.

"What was it about?"

"My parents. When I first fired a gun, I did better then all my brothers and this is when Matt and Mikey had just gotten back from training. My parents, its like they were proud of the fact I could fire a gun."

"Almost like they knew you were gonna be a cop"

"That or make sure I carry a weapon with me everywhere I go"

"Do you?"

"I prefer knives. I carry two at all times. On my hip" pulling a knife out of its holster on her left hip "and by boot" lifting her pant leg to show the handle of sticking out.

The two sat looking at the review when he saw tiny scars on her arms. Lightly tracing they with his fingers he looked at her

"Hazard of training your self with knives, your bound to get cut up a little."

As the day grew longer, it as got hotter. Danni was kneeling my the water, rubbing water on her face, neck and arms. She didn't hear him sneak up from behind an tackle them both into the cool pond. Ready to strike she grabbed the knife on her hip, spun around to find Bruce laughing in her face.

"You should have seen you face!"

"Oh, your dead bat boy!" she growled and launched after him. The two fought for a while before they both realized they were in each others arms, looking into each others eyes. Bruce cupped her cheek in his hand and softly kissed her on the lips. He smiled to himself when she returned it.

She moved her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The two pulled way breathless and leaned their foreheads against one another.

"So… I guess this means we're together?" she asked unsure

"Yeah. I guess so"

Their last night there, the two had pack most of the things in the jeep, and were lying in the tent, still clothed, in each others arms. Danni had told him she wanted to take things slow and he agreed, not wanting to pressure her.

"What do you think people will say?"

"That I'm robbing the cradle?"

"Well how do you think I feel, They're gonna say I 'm with you for your money. And I don't want to think how uncle Jim is gonna react."

"What about Jack?"

"He's gonna say and I quote "Its about damn time!"

"Alfred will probably say the same thing" holding her tighter as the pair fell asleep


	7. Back in Action

Danni stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her torso. Wiping the steam off the mirror she found she had neglected to cut her hair before leaving to go camping. Grabbing a knife out of her night stand, she twirled bits and pieces around her index finger and cut just above the tip of the finger. Once finished, she looked at her handy work. Her hair, once reaching just below the chin, was now at the tips of the ears. Running her fingers through it a few times, she began to towel dry her new do. Grabbing her new Stephen King novel, she laid in her bed. Thinking more about her weekend, then a serial killer clown, she couldn't help but think how she and Bruce had gotten this weekend. He told her he loved and they shared the sweetest kiss she had ever had.

She found Jack waiting just inside the door of HQ the next morning.

"Hey Jackie, how's married life treating ya?" hugging he partner

"Ok, but I think Sandy caught something on the islands, she's been feeling nauseous the past few days. By the way, nice do."

"I'll go with ya to see her when we get off"

"That may not happen for a while, you two" Jim intruded

"What's up Jim?" Jack inquired

"You two have been moved to SWAT."

"When was this decided?" Danni asked angrily

"Mayor just enforced it. I figured you'd rather hear it from me then him, making it sound more like an order then a friend telling his best shooters their gonna be working more crazy hours?"

"So are we SWAT snipers or are we gonna be raiding buildings?" Jack asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"Not sure. May be both. Come on you two, we need to get you your new gear." The partners followed their CO.

"So what does this mean?" Sandy asked as her husband wrapped her in a blanket, knowing she was feeling chilled. Danni smiled at his gesture as she answered her friends question

"Means we're not sure what job we're gonna do when we get called out, but I promise you, Sand, I won't let anything happen to this big lug." hitting Jack in the chest

"Yeah same goes to you, Dan. How'd Bruce take the news?"

"I haven't told him yet"

"What?! Aren't you two together?" Sandy inquired

"Its complicated guys"

How on God's green earth is it complicated? I've saw how he looked at you in hospital.

He loves you, babe."

"You did not just me babe in front of your wife!" Danni scolded

"So what if I did? Didn't your brothers call you babe?"

"A) They called me 'baby girl' and B) They were allowed to call me that. You, not so much.

"Ok you two, break it up. Danni can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Sandy asked getting up

"Sure" once they were in the kitchen, she looked her friend in the eye and said "Your pregnant aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" Sandy squeaked

"I'm an observant bitch"

The first thing Danni did as she stepped into her house was put all her new gear by the door. She went into her bathroom and ran a hot bath, putting bubbles into the pouring water. She slowly lowered herself into the steaming water and felt the days worries wash away. After about soaking for about an hour she dried off, put a clean night shirt on and crawled into bed with her book, American Psycho, before drifting off to sleep.

Batman used the key to the front door, not his usual entry, but since she had given him a key, he may as well use it. He saw the SWAT gear by the door and ran up the stairs. He saw her sleeping with a book on her chest. He removed the suit and became Bruce. He crawled into bed beside her. Heard the book fall to the floor as she wrapped her arm around his bare chest and nestled into his shoulder. He didn't know how long he watched her sleep before she looked up at him.

"Hey. How was work?" she smiled sleepily

"Ok, you?" running his fingers through her short hair "When did you cut you hair?"

"Yesterday. Jack and I have been transferred to SWAT."

"So that's why that gear by the door."

"What you'd think I brought one of those guys home with me? I don't date cops."

"But you date guys billionaires who run around in a bat costume beating up thugs?"

"I always did have a thing for guys in black." She flirted leaning her elbow on her pillow

"Really?" he flirted back leaning in to kiss her.

The two were deep in make out mode when her phone rang. They broke apart as she answered.

"Swagger. Yeah. Okay. I'll be in there in a few" she hung up and just looked at him.

"Work?"

"Yeah. We're gonna raid Scarecrows hideout. We got a tip from a cop whose undercover." Getting up and changing in her new uniform pants and shirt. The two went downstairs where he helped into her body armor.

"Be careful." He hugged her and gave her soft kiss.

"I will"

Jack and Danni sat beside each other with the other SWAT guys in the van

"So Sandy tell ya I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Tell me? Hell, I figured it out! So try to not get killed!"

"Same to you. We want you to be the baby's godmother!"

"Really? You sure you want me to help raise your kid? "

"Of course we do!

"OK LADIES, LETS GET OUR GAME FACES ON!" the squad leader interrupted.

The team piled out of the van, guns raised and rammed the door down. Two guys returned fired at to hostels who shot at them. Danni saw Scarecrow in a corner. He was holding what looked like a bomb and heard "Incoming!" just as the object was thrown and exploded. Jack tackle her and covered her as the explosion went off. Instantly she knew it was Scarecrows fear toxin and was glad they were all wearing gas masks. The partners each fired one shot and together killed him.

"Well, Jackie how's that for our first day on the job?" Danni joked as she was getting checked out by EMTs. Jacks tackle had left her sore with a few ribs.

"Not too bad. I didn't hit ya too hard did I?" Instantly concerned when he saw the bruise on her side.

"Jack, I grew up with special forces guys. Who do you think they perfected their moves on?" laughing

"Well you too, great work" Jim cheered slapping Jack on his shoulder

"Thanks Uncle Jim. Hey don't you guys bring the family by my house this weekend and we can have a cook out? Be sure to bring you swim gear."

"Can do partner! Want us bring anything?"

"Drinks and chips?"

"Sure"

The next morning, Jack found his partner asleep at her desk. He shook her shoulder softly, and had to dodge a karate chop to the throat as she opened her eyes.

"Jeez Jack, give me heart attack why don't you? Why do men always sneak up on me?"

"Who sneaks up you?" going into a protective brother mode

"You, Bruce and Batman"

"Hold the phone, Batman? When did he sneak up on you?"

"After the guys funeral. He snuck into my room and gave his condolences."

"WHAT?!" he screamed so loud everyone outside her office looked at the two partners

"Calm down! If it makes you feel better I almost shot him"

"Feels a little better. But when did Bruce sneak up on you?"

"Day I was cleaning my guns. Almost shot him with a double barrel shotgun"

"Ouch! And he still wants to go with you?"

"Did you want something specific?" Changing the subject fast

"Yeah, Jim wants to talk with you"

Danni entered her uncle's office and was worried as he shut the door.

"Is it true your dating Bruce Wayne" he asked, crossing his arms

"Jim, I could lie and say no, but I won't. Yes, Bruce and I are sort of seeing each other."

"Sort of?"

"We're taking it slow. He's really been there for me with the guys being gone and everything else that's happened the past few weeks."

"And the fact he's 5 years older then you and has more experience in certain dating areas then you makes no never mind.?"

"Yes he's older and has more experience with the opposite sex, but he's there for me when I need him and I love him."

Gordon ran his f ingress through his hair and looked at his niece.

"Are you two gonna get serious anytime soon?"

"Probably not for a while. Only you, Jack and Sandy know about us."

"Honey, I just want you to not get hurt. So you tell that boy that if breaks your heart; myself and every other cop here will kick his ass"

"Can do" hugging her uncle.


	8. Saturday

"He really said that?" Bruce asked after Danni told him about the conversation she had with her uncle.

"Yeah, so be wary if comes up and talks to you on Saturday."

"What's happening Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you I invited the family, Jack and Sandy for a cook out on Saturday. You know, Jim and I rarely get to hang with Barbra and the kids."

"You want to bring anything?"

"Yourself, Alfred, and a swim suit."

Saturday came all too soon. Danni had just finished setting up the tiki torches in the backyard. She was dusting the living room when her eyes rested on the piano by the display case with her father's and brother's flags. She sat down and began playing a song she learned years ago. She was so engaged she didn't hear Bruce and Alfred come in.

"My dear I haven't heard you play for some time"

Alfred's voice scared her so much she was propelled off the bench and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm ok. I'm good" she got up sorely and dusted herself off.

She then felt a powerful force knock her back to the ground.

"DANNI" Jimmy and Elizabeth Gordon excitedly cried as they ran and tackled their favorite cousin to the ground.

"Hey guys Jimmy, you keep tackling like that you'll make on heck of a football player and Lizzy, you keep looking this cute, I 'm gonna have to help your dad beat the boys away" she commented hugging her cousins. She loved the two of them like they were younger siblings.

Bruce helped Gordon with the food he and Barbra had brought. He watched Danni throw a kid over each shoulder and carry them outside to the patio. He had to admit she was great with kids and couldn't help but think of her as the mother of his children.

At that moment, Jack and Sandy arrived, arguing

"Jack I may be pregnant, but I can carry a few bag of chips."

"Well, I'm sorry it looks heavy"

"You kids stop fighting, or I'll put both of you in a time out" Danni yelled from the patio.

"Oh, I would love to see the two of you duking it out" Sandy laughed

"My money is on Danni" Gordon laughed thinking of his best snipers wrestling

"Thanks Chief " Jack grumbling said carrying a box of soda outside.

"Hey Jack, you said you'd love to me kicking your butt"

"Yeah, I did. But I got a warn you, darling, I've been practicing"

"Oh, I'm so scared" she pretended to shake.

Jack went to strike, but Danni grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. He retaliated by hooking his ankle around hers, knocking her to the ground. Both slowly got back up. The two spent about 15 minutes blocking punches, when Danni pulled a surprise move. She waited till Jack had his back turned and tackled, right into the pool, but also wrapped her arm around his throat and held on till he said "Uncle"

"So did the guys teach you that" Jack asked watching Bruce sneak up on Danni

"Well actually I learned that one from…" she did finish as she felt a strong force push her back into the pool

"Oh, your dead rich boy!" She swam after him and laughed as he swam in terror.

The day had ended and the only ones left were Bruce, Danni and Alfred. Danni took the garbage to the curb, while Bruce took the recycling bin. He notice her rubbing the spot where the bullet had hit her only a few weeks ago.

"You ok?" he asked wrapping his arm around her

"Yeah. I think I pulled something fighting Jack or you."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist and figured Jack needed a hand"

"Master Wayne, all is finished and we should return back to the manor"

"Ok Alfred" he turned back to Danni and hugged her goodbye "I'll see you later"

"Ok. Be Careful"

"You and Miss Danni have gotten quite serious these past weeks"

"Yeah. She's not like the usual girls, Alfred. She understands why I have to be Batman and can handle that"

"Yes, but you are putting her through what her father and brothers put her through. The hell that if something happens she may not be able to help or if you should die in the line of duty will she be able to live without Bruce Wayne"

"Are you suggesting I should stop seeing her?"

"I suggest sir, you really think before acting as Batman"

That's it for that chapter. Short I know but I have big plans for the next chapter


	9. Saying I Love You

Bruce couldn't help but think about what Alfred had said on the way home earlier. Could he put Danni through all this again. He had seen what her brothers deaths had done to her. She was just staring to live again without crying when she saw a picture or a memory of her brothers.

Danni was at Jack and Sandy's house, helping paint the nursery a neutral green.

"So have you guys thought of any names for the baby"

"Well we both have an idea, but we wanted to run it by you" Sandy said

"Why?"

"We want to name the baby, whether it's a boy of girl, after you" Jack replied putting his arm around his wife.

"So you want to name the baby after me and make me the godmother. Boy, do you guys know how make a girl feel loved."

"Has Bruce said he loves you?" Sandy giddily asked

"He has, I haven't."

"What? Why the hell not? You do love him right?"

"More then anything, but again it's complicated"

"What's so complicated?"

"How about the fact that I'm a cop and we put our lives on the line everyday. This is why the guys never had girlfriends. They were scared of how their jobs would effect anyone they would get involved with. God, I'm just like them! I'm not afraid to do dangerous jobs but when it comes to matters of the heart, I'm a freaking wuss"

"Darling, you are anything but wuss."

It had just rained and Danni had rode her bike over to Jack's. She hated riding home on wet pavement. She rode home on the back roads very carefully. Thinking about what Jack and Sandy had told her. _I do love him and in my line of work I do need to tell him. _Her phone brought out of her thoughts. She checked the Caller ID and saw it was Alfred.

"Miss Danni, I need your help at the manor!. Master Bruce has been badly injured!"

"I'm on my way!" and sped like a bat out of hell. Pulling into the gravel driveway she skidded and fell off the bike, scraping her right arm badly. Not caring she ran to a hidden entrance to the bat cave just in time to meet Alfred and Fox carry an unconscious Bruce.

"Oh God, what happened?!" Taking his face in her hands and began wiping off the blood that was beginning to cake his face.

"He said before passing out that he was hit from behind and fell several stories. He barely had time to land in a way to not kill him. How badly hurt is he?" Fox explained and asked.

"We got get him out of the suit to examine him better" she replied as they began pulling off his gloves, boots and the rest of the suit. "Looks like two broken ribs, stitches needed on arms and sides, badly bruised collar bone." She began her examination as they carried him to his bed.

It took two hours to clean, stick, bandage and apply cold compresses to his wounds before Danni felt light headed.

"Miss your arm is badly bleeding"

She saw the sleeve on her right arm was soaked in blood from her wreck outside. "Yeah I scrapped it up pulling in. But Bruce has more priority then me."

"Why don't you go wash it off and wrap it. We will take watch."

"Ok, but I'll be back in 5 minutes"

True to her word she was back in a pair of Bruce's smallest pair of sweats. Pulling up a chair next to his bed she took his hand.

"Bruce, I need you to wake up. Please I need you. You helped through the guys deaths, but I have no one to hold me if I lose you. I love you so much it hurts to breath. You holding me literally stops my heart and your kisses takes my breath away. If you die, I can promise you that my brothers will make the after life a living hell." She cried putting her head on his good arm and cried herself to sleep. 

Alfred and Fox watched as Danni spilled her heart to the unconscious man lying before her. Alfred remembered watching Bruce do the same when she was in the hospital for her wounds not too long ago

**FLASHBACK:**

Bruce walked into the hospital room and saw Gordon by his nieces side. Alfred was waiting outside the door. Bruce was able to convince to leave Danni long enough to get what the hospital called coffee.

"Danni, Please wake up. I lost Rachel. I _**CAN'T **_lose you too." He pleaded taking her hand and kissed it. He pulled away from her just as Gordon came back into the room.

"So, Mr. Wayne. How do you know my niece?"

"Her brothers and her were/are some of my oldest friends"

"She tells me you've really been there for her since her brothers died. Thank you sir. Lord knows what's she going through. Her and her brothers were so close."

"Yeah, she told Alfred she lost half of her heart."

"That's what their mother and I used to say. Danni's mother was my older twin sister."

"Really? Do twins run in the family?"

"They have recently. Wouldn't surprise me if she has all boys and names them after her brothers. They spoke highly of you, you know"

"They did?"

"Yes. The mentioned how well you treated Danni and close you two seemed to be"

Danni sat in the same chair for at least three days. She had called Gordon saying she had caught some bug and shouldn't be out too long.

"I'm not gonna have vacations for years if we keep this up, Bruce" she said out loud stroking his hair.

"Miss Danni, would you like to sleep in one the guest rooms? I'm sure they are more comfortable then that chair" Alfred asked carry a tray of coffee and juice.

"No thanks. I want to be here when wakes up." With that he laid her head next to his and fell asleep.

Bruce woke up feeling sore and stiff. He saw Danni sleeping with her head on his bed, holding his hand, but the rest of her was in a chair beside him

"Welcome back sir. You gave us all quite a scare. She has not left your side for three days."

"How badly was I hurt.?"

"Two broken ribs, badly bruised collar bone and stitches on your arms and sides." Danni said groggily rubbing her stiff neck. "Glad to see you back in the land of the living" she stroked his scruffy face.

"Was I dreaming or did I hear you say you love me?"

"I did say I love you. Only took you being in critical condition for me to admit it."

"Danni, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us. I think we should stop seeing each other."

"Bruce don't go all 'Spiderman' on me. It was my choice to be with you and I can handle it."

"I know you can. But I can't have you be the one to patch me up after fight. I think it'd be better if went back to being friends"


	10. Don't let me Go

Danni was trying to hold back the tears as Bruce broke up with her.

"Whatever you want. Feel better soon." She got up and walked out the door. She all but ran to her bike, still on its side from three nights ago. The paint was scrapped off, but she didn't care. She didn't even put on her helmet as she drove home. Once she stepped through the door her answering machine was blinking. Even though she knew who it was, she listened.

"Danni, it's Bruce" she erased it the second she heard his name. Tears came pouring out as she climbed the stairs to her room and pack her duffle bag. She couldn't stay here for a while, not so close to him and the memories of him holding her. Picking up her cell she called Jack.

"Hey, Jack. Bruce and I had a fight and I was wondering if I could stay with you and Sandy for a while?"

"Of course you can stay with us. What happened between you two? Are you ok?"

"It was just a fight, but I think we're over and I'm not ok. I really need my brothers right now and you're the closest thing I have now. I would usually call my best friend but that's …."

"Ok Darling, I 'm coming to get you. Be ready in 15 minutes"

"I'm ready now and I can drive myself. See ya in a few."

The second she was in the driveway, Jack had her in his arms. She began to shake and Jack lowered her to the ground, rubbing her back, trying to comfort his partner. Sandy, now quite pregnant, was outside with them and led Danni to the guest bedroom. Danni fell on the bed and cried herself to sleep. What sleep she did get were plagued by dreams of her and Bruce, them growing up, camping with him, holding her the day she buried the guys. Whenever she woke up, she wrapped Donny's sweatshirt tighter around her.

The next morning, she found 20 messages on her cell, all from Bruce, pleading her to talk to him. She decided to call him.

"Danni! Please talk to me!"

"I don't WANT to talk to right now Bruce! Get that through you thick skull! I want to be alone and not talk! Don't bother goin to my house I'm not there!" And she hung up

Bruce look at his phone in defeat. He swore he heard her heart breaking as she yelled at him. He had Alfred drive him to Jack's, knowing she was there.

"Don't even think about trying to talk to her, man" Jack put his hand on Bruce's chest and saw him wince. "That's what this stupid fight is about?! Your stupid hobbies! Is that what she is to you?!"

"Please Jack, let me see her" he begged

"Over my dead pregnant body" Sandy suddenly appeared at the door. "You hurt her in so many ways, Wayne. I'd be surprised if she even stays in this city after what you did. Now get off our property, or we'll have the police escort you off." And the couple slammed the door in his face.

Danni watched as Bruce got back in the car with Alfred and drive away. She hit the repeat button on her CD player and listened to the Backstreet Boys 'I Need You Tonight" for the umpteenth time.

Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time

Chorus :  
(And) I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
(I really need you tonight)

I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they  
They come out

so wrong, oh yes they do  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time

_[Chorus]_

All those endless times  
We tried to make it last forever more and baby I know  
I need you  
I know deep within my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh

I need you tonight, I need you, oh I need you baby  
I need you right now, it's gotta be this, it's gotta be this  
I know deep within my heart  
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right  
All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight

Sandy open to the door to her friends room and her heart went out to Danni as she saw her curled in a ball wrapped tightly in one Donny's sweatshirts that was two sizes too big on her.

"Honey, you want something to eat?" she asked sitting next to her, stroking her tear drenched hair.

"No, What I want doesn't want me anymore. I owe you and Jack for getting him out of here."

"Be the baby's godmother, keep yourself and Jack safe in the field and we're even."

"Deal" laughing for the first time in days. "I really miss the guys. They always knew how to cure a broken heart. I remember when I learned my favorite Backstreet Boy had proposed to his girlfriend, I cried for days. Matt, Mikey, and Donny just held me and hummed my song.

"What is it? Maybe Jack and I can sing it"

"Promise not to laugh? It's 'My Girl'

"Nothing funny about that, Darling" Jack said as he entered the room and went to the other side of the bed. He and Sandy began humming the tune and just held the godmother of their child.

A few weeks had passed since the break up. Danni was at work when they got a call about someone threatening to blow himself and the eight hostages up. Danni and Jack stormed the building with the other raid guys only to learn it was a trick

"HIT THE DECK" she yelled and tackled Jack just as the bomb went off. The partners crashed through four floors before hitting the concrete basement. Jack landed next to Danni and the two let out a groan.

"Girl, remind me to not play tackle football against you."

"Hey I made a promise to your wife I'd keep you safe and I don't think you getting blown up counts."

"Danni, Jack, can you guys hear me?" Jim's voice came over the radio

"We hear ya Jim. How's the team?" Jack answered

"Teams fine. How are you guys?"

"I'm fine, save for the giant bruise I'm gonna have. Dan's got a dislocated left shoulder and mild abrasions, but other then that we're ok.

"Hold on. Rescues on its way"

"Have I mentioned how much I hate hospitals"

"Yes. Four time in last two hours. Now you leave tomorrow, should I call Bruce to pick up?"

"Actually Uncle Jim. Bruce and I broke up a about three weeks ago."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Why don't you stay with Barbra and I till your shoulders better." Gesturing to she left arm in a sling.

"No, I haven't been home for a while and thinks its time. When I'm better, you and Barbra go out and I'll watch the kids at my place. They can even stay over."

"Only if your sure."

"I'm sure"

The next night, Danni was walking to the MCU to pick up her car, when she felt someone grab her from behind and force her to the ground. She tried to fight them, but with one bad arm it was impossible. She felt the guy get thrown off her and be pick up in none other but Batman's arms. He used his grappling gun and got them safely to a rooftop.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he yelled in hid gruff voice.

"Why the fuck do you care?! You said you didn't want to be together without so much as an explanation!" she yelled back as it started to pour down rain. She wrapped her arms around her. She was just wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt Barbra and brought her at the hospital.

"Lets get you home before you get sick" he said in normal voice, the one that made her heart stop.

"Fine. Drop me off at my car" without another word he got her to her car and headed for her house.

She stepped into the door drenched to the bone and shivering to find Bruce in a jeans and a black shirt that clung to his muscles, making a fire. He tossed her a towel and watch as she dried her face and arm, have trouble with her left arm in a sling. He went over and helped. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and walked away.

"Danni, we need to talk."

"About what Bruce? You made it clear you didn't want me to the one to, what was it, patch you up?" she said throwing the towel to the ground in frustration. "Do you even know how much you hurt me? You basically broke the one half of my heart that I still have. I had to go to Jack and Sandy for comfort. That's the job my best friend is suppose to have, but it was my best friend who hurt me"

"You think this isn't hard on me too. Danni, I broke up with you to prevent you from having me die in your arms. You've cleaned up my blood so many times and every time, you see Donny's death. What's gonna happen, if I don't make it and you're the one trying to save me?"

"Bruce, I knew when I learned who you were, I would have to risk losing you. But I would rather lose you after having you, then not at all. You have to know I can handle that, just like you have to handle my job is dangerous too, but you can't save me every time I get in trouble." She walked up to him and put her hand to his face.

He leaned into her touch, not realizing how much he missed her.

"When I learned it was you and Jack yesterday, I was so scared. I thought she doesn't know I still love her"

"I know now" reaching up to kiss him.

He retuned the kiss rougher then he had intended but was happy she answered as hungrily as him. He wrapped his arms around her still wet form and lifted her off the floor. He immediately set her back down when he hear her groan.

"Damn, I'm sorry"

"Its okay. Gonna be while before we can kiss like that. I love you Bruce. I always have and will"

"I love you too" he hugged her. He was about to release her when she cried "Don't let me go"

"I never will again"

MONTHS LATER:

Danni and Jack were in the gym lifting waits when Jack's phone went off.

"Hello? What your sure!? Ok. I'll meet you at the hospital!"

"Baby time?" she asked as he hung up

"Yeah. What do I need? She has the bag and is on the way to the hospital" he mumbled frantically to himself and began pacing. Danni had to hit him upside the head to get him to concentrate.

"Hey, get your head on right. I'm driving us to the hospital and your gonna be by your wife's side as she brings your baby boy or girl into the world. Now lets move!" and she dragged him to her jeep and speed to the hospital.

5 minutes later she and Jack were in the delivery room, each one holding Sandy hands as the doctor told her to push.

"Your doing great babe! Jack cheered

"SHUT UP YOU BASTURD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! IF YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN. I'LL HAVE HER RIPE YOU ARM OUT OF ITS SOCKET AND DUCT TAPE IT BACK IN!!" she gestured to Danni, whose eyes who wide from the shock of hearing Sandy not only yell, but swear.

"Sandy, calm down. Your almost done." Danni reassured her friend

The doctor order Sandy to push one more time and Danni looked at Jack's face, disoriented in pain from Sandy's vice grip on their hands. A cry filled the room and the group began to cry as the doctor held up a beautiful baby girl.

Danni was holding "baby Danni" as the new proud parents called her when Bruce came by. She looked from the sleeping infant to her boyfriend.

"Want to meet my godchild?"

"Sure"

"Bruce meet Danni, Danni meet Bruce" putting the child his arms.

"Nice to meet you Danni." He looked at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"So how long before we're the godparents of you guys kids?"

Laughing Danni said "Jack I may trust you with my life, but I won't trust you with my kids."

Well that's it of this chapter. Sorry for dropping the "F bomb." The parts about "My girl being Danni's song her brother would sing to her when she was down is something I thought would be perfect. That is one of my favorite songs of all time and the part about Brian of BSB getting engaged is true. I did cry for days when I heard that news. That was my first broken heart. And I am planning another Batman story. It gonna be a good one involving Vampires and Were Wolves and secret organizations.


	11. Proposals

It was almost Christmas time and work was crazy.

"Why do the psychos wait till the holidays to commit crimes?" Danni asked Jack while running her hand through her hair. The partners were working mountain tall amounts of paper work.

"It's the holidays. Speaking of which, what do you have planned?"

"Bruce and I gonna go to this cabin he owns in the mountains. Gonna snowboard, drink hot chocolate by a cozy fire and enjoy some time together."

"What do you mean? Don't you guys see each other every day?"

"Yeah, but we don't get a lot of time together. I work so many crazy hours and I'm packing up some of the guys things and storing them away and he's got his things."

"What things?"

"Stuff at Wayne enterprise"

Danni walked to the grave stones. Squatting down, she wiped the snow off the stones, showing their names, rank, branch and loving brother.

"Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been by in a while. Life's been crazy" she hadn't been by since she was taken by the Joker the night she was shot. "Took another bullet" pushing her shirt just enough to show her scar. "God, I was so scared that night. Thought I was breaking those promises I made you guys. I really miss you guys, especially now. Remember that one year we had that snowball war and we all got pneumonia? Poor Alfred had to take care of us for almost a month."

The trip to the cabin was silent. Danni just looked out the window at the falling snow, while Bruce drove Donny's truck. It was easier for them to travel in his car then either of theirs.

"Donny had a nice ride."

"You want it? I can give you a good deal on it."

"You aren't gonna keep it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I love my jeep and bike, but you know I would like a safer car, in case I ever have kids"

"You mean if _we _have kids?"

"You saying you want a family with me? That's pretty big Bruce. I mean, you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with cop?"

"Only if you're sure you want to spend the rest of your life with a guy who dresses like a bat."

"So was that a proposal?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Maybe we should talk about it later."

They were walking hand in hand along the grounds, when Danni pick up a handful of snow and smacked Bruce in the chest. He reached to pick some snow as she ran away, laughing, he aimed, fired and missed as she disappeared down a hill. Next thing he knew, he heard the sound of ice creaking and her screams. Running over the hill, he saw her clinging to edge of a ring of broken ice she had fallen through.

"BRUCE!"

"Hang on, Danni" he ran to where she was and grabbed her arms. Pulling her out of the freezing water, he wrapped his warm coat around her, pick her up in arms and ran back to cabin.

Once inside, put her in front her in front of the fire place and began wet cloths. He was glad wore a tank top and girl boxer shorts on. He stripped to his boxers and wrapped them in a blanket.

"Are you lucky I know this a way to fight to hypothermia." She joked shivering

He laughed pulling her to her rubbing her arms trying to warm her.

Later that night, Bruce woke up to see Danni was not in bed with him. Walking into the living room, he found her wrapped in a different blanket then earlier, reading.

She looked up and said "couldn't sleep. Thought reading would help"

"Its ok. Are you ok, I mean about what happened earlier?" He asked concerned sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just have this weird feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I'm not sure. Its like…this weird feeling I've had for a while. This feeling that I was lied to."

"Lied to about what?"

"That one of my brothers wasn't killed"

I know this chapter is short. I've had a hard time concentrating these past few months. My fiancée came back to the states in August and now I'm just waiting for him to come home.


	12. Donny?

Danni limped into her house, Jack right behind her, carrying her duffle bag.

"Oh, jeeze, what happened this time?" Bruce asked as his girlfriend/ fiancée.

"Calm down, its just a graze on the thigh. It'll leave a scar, but it'll heal." Jack explained setting down the bag and heading out the door.

Once he was sure they were alone, he led her to the couch and asked "what happened?"

"I got distracted. Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Promise."

"I think I saw Donny." She leaned on his shoulder and began to cry.

"Baby, I know you want to think that, but you and I both know that Donny's dead." He tried to comfort while rubbing her arms and back.

"But I never saw his body. For most military funerals, unless the body is badly damaged, it traditionally an open casket. It helps the grieving process or some shit like that."

The next day at work was like the old days, Danni and Jack were positioned on the top of a building across from the bank where the new villains in town, Penguin and Riddler, were robbing. The henchmen with them were ski masks.

"Hey, Jack, does one of those guys look real nervous to you?"

"Yeah, his hands are shaking like he's a crack addict in need of his drug."

Danni watched the man closely as he pulled off his mask to splash a cup of water onto this face and got the shock of her life, next to hearing her brothers deaths,

"Donny?" She said, trying to hold back the tears.

She sat in the dark, hold a photo of her and Donny with their dates for their senior prom. The twins were smiling widely, their backs to each other. Both had gone with friends and that was that. The last date wither of them had for a long while. A bout a week after graduation, Donny left for basic and she for the academy.

Bruce snuck into her room and found her with the photo. He had learned from Gordon that not only was Donny alive, but working with Penguin and Riddler.

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I almost shot my brother, my other half." She began to sob and clung to his armor clad chest. He lifted her out of the chair and laid her in bed. After removing his armor, he laid next to her and fell asleep.

The couple was awaken by a sound from inside the house. Danni handed her revolver to Bruce and she had her 9mm. The two walked out of her room and down the stairs on the dark. Danni gave Bruce a signal to turn on the lights and take aim. Once the lights were on, both were surprised to see who broken in.

"Donny?" Danni says shocked.

"Leia?" He seemed confused


	13. STALKER Part 1

The pair lowered their weapons, as the twins stepped toward one another. Doing the mirror method, Donny raised his right arm to stroke his sisters face, while Danni used her left to do the same to her brothers.

"I thought you were dead!" The pair yelled at the same time, looked at each other, then collapsed into each others arms.

" What do you mean, You thought I was dead?" Danni finally asked her twin after several tears and punches were disturbed, mostly hers.

"I get home, and see on the news that only were you a hostage, but you were shot! I basically lost it there and then. This dude wearing a green suit with question marks all over it and this fat short dude dressed a f-in penguin say they'll help me avenge you if I help them."

"You saw that? Oh god! Joker kidnapped me and I ordered Jackie to take the shot."

"You what! Do you realize that you could have died!"

"Do you realize the hell you've put me through in the past year?! I thought I lost all my brothers! Them I learn that not only is my twin alive but he's working with criminals!"

Bruce watch as the twins argued before Donny realized he was there.

"Bruce, what the hell are you doing here anyway? I mean, I know the guys and I asked you to look after Dan, but this…" he gestured to seeing his neighbor shirtless with his little sister in a tank top and short shorts.

"Um..yeah, Donny, Bruce and I are kinda together." Danni sheepishly laughed as she moved to put her arms around Bruce's waist and leaned on him.

Donny just stood there and gave the "I'm kill you" look.

"Oh, Donny what'd you expect? And what do you mean you and guys asked him to look after?" She walked right up to her brother, who stood a good few feet taller them her, and sized him up.

"The guys and I thought we weren't gonna make it back and we wanted someone we could trust to make sure you gonna be ok."

"Donny" She hugs him, close to tears. She then punches him hard enough in the gut to knock the wind out of him. "So you asked the guy I had a major crush and Bruce stop grinning cause your about to get your ass whooped too!"

'How did she do that' Bruce asked him self as he stopped smiling at the fact she had a crush on him even before they began to date.

"Ok, so you and Bruce are together, what other surprises do you have, that Bruce is that Batman guy who runs around?" he joked but stopped laughing when he saw Danni and Bruce give sideways glances at each other.

"Your not the Batman, are you?"

"Yeah, Donny. I'm Batman."

Later that night, Danni laid awake, Bruce's arm draped around her waist. She looked at his sleeping face and kissed his eyes before carefully removing his arm and got out of bed. Quietly she changed into sweats and went downstairs to the gym. Wrapping her knuckles and wrists, she started to jab at the punching bag. With every punch, she reminisced the past year; losing Matt and Mike, thinking Donny was gone, being kidnapped by Joker twice, confessing her love to Bruce, Jack and Sandy getting married and having baby Danni and finally tonight; Donny coming home.

"Been a hell of a year."

"You can say that again" a voice came from behind her and wrapped their arms around her. Smiling, she leaned back against his bare chest. "I love you, you know that right? I don't say it too often, but I do" She turned at look at his face.

"I love you too. Not many women would put up with what I do."

"Well, you forget. I'm not like other women. My mom waited for almost two years before she and dad could finally got married, and she always said that true love is worth the wait, no matter how long."

He found himself speechless and just leaned down to kiss her.

About a month later:

It was the night of the police men's ball. The event was held at Bruce's place. It was the first public appearance for him and Danni since they've been together. Donny went to show his support. For once the news wasn't on Bruce and his date, but how Donny felt about being back from the "dead."

"Donny, how do you feel about being back?"

"Donny, what's it like to be in a war zone?"

"Donny, how do you feel about your sister dating Bruce?"

"Looks like their giving him a field day." Gordon joked in his formal uniform.

"Yeah, but that least its not us and how you feel about Bruce and me." Danni joked back

"Or how you survived the Joker twice." He was more serious

"I always say the same thing; Batman saved me."

Jim just smiled. He was glad to see his niece smile again. She looked beautiful in the dress she had on. It was an off the shoulder lilac color. The bodis was beaded and hugged her curves, while the rest flowed outward, making it easy to walk. She had had the tattoos on her chest removed shortly after Donny came home.

Donny stood next to his aunt and uncle while they watched Bruce and Danni dance.

"He asked for my permission the other day. He plans on asking her soon." Jim said with a huge smile. "He's not like he acts is he?"

"No, Jim. He treats her like she's the best thing to happen to him. The way he smiles when he sees her, its hard to explain, but its like…"

"She makes any bad in his life go away?" Barbara intruded, leaning on Jim's shoulder, smiling.

"How'd you know that, Barbra?"

"That's what your dad always said about your mom." Jim kissed his wife's forehead and the trio looked at Bruce and Danni smiling.

"You look beautiful, by the way.

"You don't look too bad either Wayne" Leaning against his chest, she swore she could stay like this forever.

Bruce could feel the ring in his pocket. He had asked Alfred where his mother's engagement ring was after he and Danni had spent Christmas together. He had been meaning to ask her for a while, but Donny's return put those plans on hold.

He watched them dance on his TV. His eyes were mainly on Danni Lynne Swagger. He loved how she smiled, how her long hair was pulled onto an elegant bun, with just a few strands falling into her face. He crushed the soda can he had in his as he watched Wayne brush the strands out of her face and behind her ear and then they kissed softly on the lips.

_I should be the one dancing with her, holding her, kissing her. _ He thought bitterly. _But it won't be much longer now till she's mine._

Who can guess who the stalker is? This was a pretty hard chapter to come up with. I knew I wanted Donny to be the brother who lived. Now the question is when will Bruce propose, and will he do it before she's taken from him again?


	14. STALKER Part 2

"Son, you've crossed the border into obsessed-ville." The Riddler smiled, twirling his question mark cane. He, along with the Penguin, were looking at the photos of one Danni Lynne Swagger. There were hundreds of them of her at work, hunched over paper work or looking down the scope of a rifle, with her partner and his family, her family, but the most were of her and Bruce Wayne.

"I'm not obsessed, I'm in love and once I get rid of him" pointing to Bruce's face in a photo "she'll love me too. Now lets plan our attack."

"Who do you like, Edward or Jacob?" Sandy had convinced Danni into watching 'Twilight' while baby Danni took a nap.

"Jacob, no doubt. Wolves are better then vamps."

"You know, when you think about it; you're like Jacob and Rachel was Edward."

"So Bruce is Bella? Torn between his soul mate and best friend who he also loves?" Danni was skeptic when Sandy made references like that.

"Well, yeah. Think about it, you were his best friend for a long time and you grew to love him."

"True, but Rachel knew as well if not better then I did. But then she met Harvey and knew he was the one for her.

She remembered when Rachel had told her about Harvey proposing:

"_Harvey proposed last night" Rachel was looking into her salad as she said this. Once a week the friends had lunch together._

"_What did you say?" Danni knew that Rachel still loved Bruce but not the same as it had been years ago._

"_I said I had to think about it. With everything going on now, taking down the mob and tracking Joker, its not the right time."_

"_Does he know that you still love Bruce?"_

"_He knows we're good friends. Besides I don't love him as much as you" She smiled at her younger friends shocked face._

"_Am I that obvious?"_

"_Dan, you have loved him since he and your brothers saved you and Donny from those jerks."_

"_How many guys besides brothers would do that? Any way back to you and Harvey. Are you going to say 'yes'?"_

"_I am. I love him and I want to be with him and I want you to be my maid of honor."_

Danni had to wipe her tears way as she watched the credits roll and Linkin Park's 'Leave out all the rest' started to play. "Well, I better head home. Now that Don's home, he freaks when I'm out too long."

"Forever the protective brother huh?"

"Thinks he's bad, remember when the others were home and we were out late?"

"Who could forget." Sandy was glad Danni was doing better since her brothers death. "Bye hon. Get home safe ok." The two hugged and Danni kissed the baby softly on the forehead. Grabbing her motorcycle jacket off a chair and her helmet off the floor. Waving goodbye as she walked out the door, she failed to see or hear the masked stranger sneak up behind her and hit her in the head. Her glossy black camo helmet fell to the pavement with dull thud.

"Bruce, is Danni over at you place?" Donny paced the living room as he spoke on the phone.

"No, she usually comes later. Why, isn't she home yet?"

"No and I check at Jack's and he told me she left their place hours ago. I'm starting to freak out." He ran one hand over his partially shaved head as looked out the window, just to see if she was coming up the drive.

"Calm down, Don. I'll try her cell again and you call your uncle. Maybe she stopped to see the kids."

"Hi, you reached Danni Swagger. I'm not available right now, so leave a message and get back to ya." Danni's voice mail was all he got.

"Alfred, you don't think something's happened to her, do you?" Bruce was starting to worry. When Danni missed a call, she called right back, especially when it from Bruce, Donny, Jack, and Gordon.

"I'm sure she's fine sir. She has been through worse, I'm sure."

"LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES OR I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY, I WILL MAKE YOU HURT!" Danni fought the chains that had her tied to a bed. She had woken up to headache and observed her surroundings. It was big room that was poorly lit. Her jacket was off, revealing her tight black t-shirt.

"Don't bother, no one can here you". A figure walked out of the shadows. He was tall and dressed in a bright green suit with black question marks all over it. In his hand was a large can, also designed in a question mark.

"You do look like your brother, only prettier." He began to walk forward. He had a smile that reminded her of Joker, minus the paint and scars.

"What the fuck did expect? We're twins, you psycho. And when my brother, partner, uncle and boyfriend find me, your gonna be begging for a padded cell at Arkham."

"Your boyfriend? You expect me to believe billion heir Bruce Wayne is gonna get his hands dirty to find you?" He roughly grabbed her hair.

"Riddler, boss said not to touch her." A short nasally man long stringy red hair and a long pointed nose man in a tux interrupted the possible torture. Danni recognized the man as the Penguin.

"Your boss? Who would crazy enough to work with you loons?"

"Your brother at one point did."

"Call my brother crazy one more time, I dare you." Danni gave them the scariest face she could.

"Ohh! I see why the boss wants you!" The two left her there as they exited the room.

Donny sat on the couch, drumming his fingers loudly on the coffee table. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him, annoyed at the noise. "Sorry. Nervous."

Jim and Jack were making a list of anyone who would want to take Danni. But they came up with nothing.

Bruce was in his room, sitting on his bed. In his hand was the ring. He was planning on asking her that weekend. He looked on her side of his bed and saw her night shirt hanging off the edge. He picked it up and lifted it to his face and inhaled her scent. Her Sweet Pea Shampoo mixed with Rose Petal body lotion. He tightly closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Please don't let me loose her" he whispered as he laid down, still clutching her shirt and fell asleep.

SAME TIME:

Danni fought to stay wake. She was afraid of what would happen if she fell asleep and the main goon who was holding her finally showed his face. But that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. She worried about Donny. He finally comes home from one hell and then loses his only living sibling.

She worried about Jack, hoping he wouldn't blame himself. Evers since they became partners, they promised to always have each other's back.

Then there was uncle Jim, who had practically raised her after her parents died. Aunt Barbra, who help through the "female moments" in her life. Sadly she smiled at the day Barbra had taken her bra shopping for the first time.

"_I know they're uncomfortable, Hon, but you'll get used to it._

"_It doesn't make my chest look too big?" 13 year old Danni Swagger asked her aunt as the two looked at the reflection of Danni in blue jeans and black bra, her first one to be exact._

"_You look fine, sweetie."_

Most of all, she worried about Bruce. He had always what would happen to her if he died, never the other way around. She had always had a few close calls, but it was because of him that kept her fighting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a new voice. "You look cold. Want a blanket?"

She immediately recognized the voice. It had been almost a year since she had last seen him. He had held her as she cried into three folded American flags. "Rick?" It was Donny's best friend and partner in the war.

Sorry it took for ever. Who ever guessed it was Rick that took Danni, you get a gold star! Hope the next chapter won't take as long.


	15. Until You

It had been three days since his sister was taken and Donny Swagger was tired of waiting. He decided to go for a run and try not think about what some crazy person was doing to her.

He was rounding a mid upper class neighborhood when he spotted something in the grass on the curb. He walked over and noted they were dog tags; five tags to be exact. Anxiety rushed through his veins as he noted the address and pulled out his cell phone.

"Jim. I need you to run this address and see who lives there."

"Your sure it's Rick Dawson?"

"Yeah. You know him?" Jack look at Donny with curiosity.

"He's my best friend. We served together in Iraq."

"I remember him." Jim chimed in. "He held Danni at the funerals. He looked like he was enjoying it a little too much."

"Now that you mention it, he always asked if she mentioned him in letters and e-mails she'd send. At first I didn't think much of it, but he had a bit crush on her."

"It sounds more like an obsession. How'd he react when you told him she wasn't interested."

"He seemed to take it well. Looks like I was wrong. Jim, how fast can you get a warrant?"

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Rick Dawson, this the Gotham Police. Release Danni Swagger, put down your weapons and step outside!" Jim yelled into the megaphone. He and his men were aimed at the house. Jack waited outside the door, ready to get his partner into the waiting ambulance, where Donny was also waiting. They had decided not to wake Bruce and ordered Alfred to wait till he heard from them.

Everyone was surprised when Danni stepped outside. "You're gonna need some medics in here. I roughed these guys up pretty good." She motioned inside with her head.

Jack wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs and carried her to Donny and Jim.

"I can walk Jackie."

"Just shut up and let me carry ya, partner."

"How'd you get out?" Jim ask, note book ready as the medic gave Danni a quick physical.

"One of the goons let me out of my cuffs to eat, so when his back was turned, I used a pressure point on his neck and knock him out. The others weren't that easy."

"Just try to explain as best you can."

"Lets just say that dad's training with a spoon paned out."

"Well, how is she?" Donny asked the medic, helping his sister into a small pair of medic overalls. Her jeans and t-shirt were taken into evidence. He basically blocked her body with his so no one could see her change.

"Some bruising on both wrists, bit dehydrated and sleep deprived. Just rest for a few days and drink plenty of liquids. Go see the doc in a day or so and we'll see when you can come back to work."

_Dream sequence:_

_Bruce rolled over in his sleep and felt a warm body next to him. He was afraid to open his eyes, fearing she wasn't really there._

He opened his eyes and saw, she was sleeping on his arm. He had to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. He slowly stroked his fingers down her chin and down her neck. The motion caused her to stir and look at him with blurry eyes.

"So much for surprising you in the morning." She joked as she scooted closer to him. Resting one of her bruised writs on his shoulder, he gently brushed his lips against the faint black and blue marks on her tanned skin.

"Wha..when did you get here?"

Glancing at the clock "About two hours ago. You were out of it and I haven't slept in three days, so I just passed out. But now that I'm up, I gotta shower." She slowly got out from the covers and walked over to the dresser where she kept some cloths. Grabbing clean pair of underwear, jeans, and a t-shirt she turned and found Bruce blocking her path.

"Babe, I got wash this three day funk off me." She whined as she tried to walk past, but he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. "Bruce! Put me down!" She was trying not to giggle as he sat her the toilet, he then began running the hot water and filled the tub. He threw in a couple of bath rose fizzy balls.

"Ok. I'll wait outside while you strip."

Danni leaned her head back as Bruce massaged her shoulders. He stripped down to his boxers and sat on the edge of the tub, water up to his knees

"You are tight, baby."

"Happens when your stuck in the same position for three days." Letting out a groan as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck, right where a large bruise had formed. "That's where they knocked me out."

"I was so scared when Donny called and asked where you were. You really got to stop getting kidnapped!" Letting water drip off her bare shoulders and laid an open mouth kisses the scar on her upper back, the exit bullet wound from when she was shot.

She couldn't help but groan as he licked her scar. His lips traced her from her shoulders to the bullet grave scar from years ago.

She slid forward and he took that as his cue to join her. He stood up long enough to slip off his boxers and sit behind her. As his arms went around her waist, she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. The two sat there for what seemed like hours when Danni turned to face him. Looking in his eyes, she noted he had the same look as he did when she went out as the commando, love and desire.

It felt like slow motion till he placed on hand on the left side of her face and pulled her toward his lips. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first. As they slowing sped up, so did their breathing. He softly gripped her hair as she moved so she practically sitting in lap. He was already getting hard.

Danni clung to his neck as he lifted the both out of the water and wrapped around his waist as he carried her back to the bedroom. He pulled himself away from her lips long enough to ask "You're sure you wanna continue?"

"I'm sure, but please be gentle. You're my first." Nodding her head as she stroked his chest. He slowly recaptured her lips and inserted a finger inside her.

Biting back a groan, she gripped the sheets, while he moved to the scar on her chest. The shot that killed Joker and almost her. He pushed back that memory and focused on how soft she felt, how much he has wanted this moment since he first said 'I love you.' The fingers of his free hand found the scars on her stomach, the ones Joker gave her. He slowly removed his finger from inside and replaced it with his hardness.

The two made love for almost an hour. Once both were spent, Bruce laid exhausted on top of her chest, falling asleep as she traced the scars on his back.

A phone went off, ruining the moment.

"Story of our lives huh?" Danni joked as she wrapped the sheet around her torso and answered the phone. "Swagger. Calm down Don. I'm with Bruce! I just woke up!" She lied rolling her eyes. "Yeah, he's right here. Hold on will ya! Sheesh!" Handing the phone off to Bruce, she got off the bed and walked to the closet.

Bruce watched her walk away before he remembered he was talking to Donny.

"Yeah. What's up Don?"

"Everything is ready! You gonna come over and figure this out?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in an hour. See ya." He hung up as Danni walked out of the closet, wearing black jeans and a grey sleeveless shirt .

"What did Donny want?"

"He wants to have a guys night. We had planned it before…"

"Cool. You guys need to hang out more. I'm gonna go see Jim and the family. Barbara must be going nuts. You gonna go out tonight or am I gonna actually find you sleeping in your bed." She teased wrapping her arms around his bare torso.

"I'll be home tonight, but I'll probably stay out longer tomorrow night."

"Oh, Danni. I'm so glad your back!" Barbara had her niece in a bone crushing hug.

"Barb, I kinda can't breath." Danni wheezed as her aunt tightly hugged her.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I'm just so glad your ok." Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.

"How are the kids?"

"Oh, we just told them you went away for a few days. Jim and I made sure not to bring it up around them. How did Bruce take you being back?"

"He thought at first I was a dream, but when he realized he wasn't, he held while we slept."

"Danni, I know you're a gown woman. What you do in the bed room is your business.

"You caught me. Just don't tell Jim, but I'm not a virgin anymore."

"Well, at least it was with someone you really love."

"I do love him. I have since I was 13."

"Lets go, team!" Donny cheered from the stands with Sandy, baby Danni, Bruce, Barbra and the kids. The GPD was playing the Jersey PD in softball. Jim was pitching, while Jack and Danni were in the out field, waiting for a fly ball.

Its was bottom of the ninth, two outs and Gotham was ahead by two. One more out and they won. A ball suddenly came at the partners, but it was too high for either of them.

"Jackie, toss me!"

"What!"

"Toss me now!"

Jack interlocked his hand with his glove and launched Danni into the air.

In slow motion, she caught the ball, fell back to earth and landed in her partners arms.

"Nice catch, Jackie!" As he set her back on her feet.

"Same to you partner!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the team ran to them in victory.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone turned toward the stage and saw Bruce, Donny and Jack sitting by instruments; Donny on guitar, Jack on drums, and Bruce was sitting in front of a mike. "I'd like to dedicate this to someone very special to me"

Donny began strumming while Jack started the beat, while Bruce sang:

Let's just take our time  
There's nothing else to do  
What better way to spend the night  
Than wasting it with you  
The moon has won the war  
The daylight waits to end  
Stay here by my side  
We'll watch the struggle start again

chorus  
I need you now and forever  
So stay right here with me  
Don't ever leave  
Love was kept from me like a secret  
And I swore that I was through  
Until you, until you

The city settles down  
I watch you as you sleep  
There's a silent celebration for  
Every breath you breathe  
Now this all makes sense  
With you as company  
I left all I knew and found  
A better part of me, yeah

Bruce stepped off the stage and walked over to Danni, knelling in front of her. Tears started to run down her face when she realized what was going on.

chorus

The time it took to find you  
I would  
Wait again my baby  
The feelings that  
I feel with you, yeah

chorus  
until you until you until you

"Danni Lynne Swagger, I've loved you so long. Will you do me the honor and wear my mother's engagement as your own?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed her.

It was a beautiful vintage platinum ring with a large round diamond in the center. Right under the stone, a small heart was engraved.

Unable to get the words out, Danni just nodded her head and beamed as Bruce slid the ring on. His smile matched hers as he took her in his arms and they kissed.

Finally! I had to search for the perfect ring and song to fit this chapter. The song,' Until You' is by Dave Barnes and the ring can be found at is what a better idea of how it looks.


	16. I promise

"Babe, you have to wake up now" Bruce teased his fiancé as he tried to wake her up.

"10 more minuets. I got home the same time you did." She mumbled snuggling closer to her pillow. She and Jack were out till almost 3 am trying to track down the Batman. She couldn't help but wonder if she was ever given the order to shoot him. She could not follow the order or she could miss on purpose, but she knew Jack and Jim would give her the third degree.

"I know Hun and I promise we can sleep in tomorrow, but you and the girls are going dress shopping today remember?"

"Can't we just get married in jeans?" She whined, still trying to fall back asleep.

"Tempting, but I think Barbra and Sandy will maim us for not looking our best."

"Bruce, I've been thinking." Danni had finally gotten out of bed and was now wear a pair of kaki pants and a nice sweater over a white cami.

"That's almost never good." He was gifted with a punch to the shoulder.

"I'm serious jerk!"

"I'm sorry." He took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. "What's on your mind?"

"I think we should tell Jack and uncle Jim about you being your nightly activities. It would be easier then why I won't shoot the Batman." She look him in the eyes.

Bruce knew from that look that she was serious. "I've been thinking of that too. We should definitely tell you uncle, I don't need him thinking that whenever I'm not with you I'm cheating on you, which I would never do." He pulled her closer to him and held her for what seemed like the first time in days. She leaned into his chest and sighed.

"I guess we can talk more about it tonight. I got to go."

Later that night, when Danni finally came home, exhausted and slightly weighted down in bags. Bruce couldn't but laugh as his fiancé collapse on the couch beside him in a huff.

"Tough day dear?" He laughed at the face she gave.

"Bite me. You don't have to deal with girl crap! I swear if that woman at the dress shop poke me one more time with a needle, you and uncle Jim would have to get me off first degree murder charges!"

He gently took her in his arms and held her close to him. She curled into him and calmed down.

"Thank you for go through all that."

"I love you. I'd go through hell and back to prove that much." She rested her chin on his chest and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"I'd do the same for you." He said as they pulled away.

"We need to talk about we discussed earlier. I think we need to Jim first and before the wedding. Jack, I have no idea when we should tell him. I know he can keep a secret. I'm just worried about Sandy and the baby. If anything we to happen to them because people found out that they…." She was cut off by his lips.

"Babe, you need to calm down. When we tell them, I promise to do all I can to ensure nothing will happen to them."

"And you always keep your promises." She lightly kissed his chest then snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

Bruce carried her to their bedroom and place her under the covers. Part of him still could not believe she agreed to marry him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He also couldn't help but unbutton her kakis and slid them off her hips. He saw faint scars from falls in the back yard from rough housing with her brothers. He then wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other hand to remove her sweater she had put on over her cami this morning. He dropped the deep green material on the edge of the bed and slipped her back under the covers.

"God, I wish I didn't have to go out tonight. But I promise to spend the entire day tomorrow with you in my arms." He gently kissed her slightly open mouth and went to get ready to go out.

Back at the Swagger Manor: Donny work diligently on the outfit. He had been debating about this since Bruce proposed to his sister. He wanted to ensure that he came every night to be with her, so if that meant he had to trade one battle zone for another, so be it.

He was no longer just Donny Swagger, Iraqi war veteran, twin brother to Danni, nephew to Commissioner Gordon, he was the Commando.

Now he just had to tell his sister. He shivered and prayed she would not kill him.

I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter you guys. I really got into my Supernatural stories and work has been crazy for the past three months. I basically worked every holiday from Halloween to New Years Eve, along with working every weekend. Thanks for all the reviews!

How about Donny wanting to help Bruce? Give yourself a gold star and a pat on the back if you saw that coming.


	17. Telling Jim

She felt the bed shift, causing her to wake up.

"Hey, how'd it go tonight?" Her back was still to him as he draped his arm around her waist. She gently took the hand that rested on her stomach and held it to her heart.

"Interesting. I ran into another vigilante."

"Was he dressed like you? We dealing with more copycats?"

"Not exactly. I think you need to talk to your brother."

"What?" She turned around, sitting up and looked at her fiancée. "What are you saying Bruce?"

"Ok, I was hoping not to talk about this but, a few weeks ago Donny came to me and…."

_TWO WEEKS AGO_:

"_Bruce can we talk about something?"_

"_Sure, what's up Don?" He was curious to why his future brother in law wanted to talk to him at his office and not at home._

"_Listen, I've been thinking. You know Danni's the most important person to me."_

"_Yeah. She's your twin."_

"_What I'm getting at man is that I wanna make sure you go home to her every night, especially when you guys have kids. We both know it's like lose a parent at a young age._ _I don't want my nieces and nephews to not to know who their father is. It's bad enough they will never their grandparents and uncles. What I'm trying to say is.. I wanna be your partner."_

"Donny wants to be your what?"

"He wants to be my partner."

Danni chucked the sheets off her body and climbed out of bed. Bruce laid there regretting for telling her. He silently watched she grabbed a pair of jeans from their dresser and went to closet to pull out a flannel button down shirt. It wasn't until she grabbed her boots from the foot of the bed did he finally have the courage to ask where she was going.

"Please tell me you're just going over there to talk?"

"If by talk you mean I'm gonna beat the shit out of him, then yes I am." He grabbed her wrist as she got up. "Bruce let me go. This is between him and me."

"Well, seein as I'm gonna be your husband and he wants to be my partner, I'm involved too. Just let me come with so you don't kill him, ok?" He had a smile but that faded when he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

Donny was sharpening his small knives that were gonna be attached to his belt when he heard her shout.

"DONALD LOGAN SWAGGER, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Something tells me Bruce rated me out" he said out load, which she must have heard, cause she came into the room and before he could even defend himself, she punched him right in the face. Wiping blood from his nose, he barley had time to dodge another punch when Bruce finally grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Ok, I admit I deserved that." he was received with a kick to the stomach. Holding his guts he was able to cough out "that too."

"Believe me bub, you deserve a right whooping and seeing as how dad, Make and Matt aren't around and Jim still has no idea, I volunteer to give it to ya, if chisel chest here wasn't holdin me back." She used her head to gesture to Bruce, who was have trouble trying to calm her down.

"Before you beat the tar out of me sis, can I at least explain why I wanna help Batman?"

He asked as he continued to nurse his bleeding nose.

Looking back to her boyfriend, he gently let her go. Crossing her arm against her chest , she waved her hand giving her twin permission to explain. "Go ahead. Enlighten me. Why do you wanna trade battle fields and risk your life in a more dangerous environment then a war zone?"

"You. I'm doing this so Bruce will come home to you."

"Bruce can you give a few please?" Looking back at him again. Giving a small smile, he kissed her temple and walked out of the room.

After a few moments of silence, Danni finally sat in one of chairs at the table Donny had been at a few moments ago.

"Donny, I've almost lost Bruce to this job. Hell, he dumped me so I wouldn't be the one to hold if he dies. Every time I cleaned the blood off him, I saw your 'death.'

And now I learn from him, not you, that you want to be his partner? Is there some plot to make me go crazy, cause you guys are winning.

Don, I almost lost you once. I don't think I can go through all that again"

Donny sat beside his twin and looked at her tears.

"I know I've put ya through hell this past year sis and I'm trying to make up for that. I see ya face when Bruce goes out every night and guess the way we grew up prepared you for all that, but as you big brother it is my job to make sure your safe and happy.

That's way I'm doing this. I don't my niece or nephew to grow up without a father like their parents did."

The two sat in silence again when she finally spoke.

"Well, I guess I just have one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"Boot camp starts at 5 am sharp and if your not here, I'll wake you up the way the Corp did for dad. Sleep well bro, cause tomorrow, your gonna be in hell." She left the room and headed up stairs with her man to her room.

Donny had never been this sore before, not even after his first day at Ranger school. Danni had been brutal in training him to be 'the commando.' Her, Alfred, Bruce, and Lucius came up with every possible scenario from mass murder to a simple bank robbery, including shooting automatic weapons to test his body armor, which was better then what he wore in Army days.

His outfit was black camo, with a armor exactly like Bruce's, the only difference was he wore a black helmet outfitted with a com link to Bruce, Danni and Alfred at the manor, and Lucius, that covered his entire face, rather then most of it like Bruce's was.

Tonight, was the night they were gonna Jim all about Bruce being Batman, then hopefully ease into Donny's role as his new partner. Though he could barely move, he stood by his friend and his sister as their uncle walked into the Swagger house.

"Thanks for coming tonight uncle Jim, Bruce and I have some 'wedding' details we wanted to go over with you." Danni took his coat and hung it in the closet before hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Glad to help in any way, sweetie." He shook Bruce's hand and gave Donny a one arm, immediately noticing him wince.

"You ok, son?"

"Oh yeah. Danni and I were practicing some kickboxing moves this afternoon and I really took a beating." He half lied. They did practice kickboxing today, but he mainly the 10 mile hike through the woods in full battle armor, weapons and carrying his sister while she carried her weight in her own sniper gear.

After a pleasant dinner of roast beef, noodles, and a salad, Bruce excused himself to take a call from the office.

"Jim, can I talk to you from a minute please? In dad's study?"

"Sure sweetie." The commissioner followed his niece into her dad's old study. The built in bookshelves covered the walls on all subjects from science to military history to romance (for her mom mainly) and classic horrors like Dracula and Frankenstein.

The two cops took a seat on the leather couch. Danni looked like she trying to find the words that were on her mind.

"Honey, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"That's the problem Jim. I don't know how to say this, so we're gonna have to show you." She walked over to Marine Corp flag that hung from it's pole across from where they were seating. Giving a quick tug, a hidden door opened and there stood Batman and another figured in black camouflage.

Jim immediately pulled the pistol from his holster and aimed it at the vigilante and his friend.

"Uncle Jim, please don't shoot my fiancée and twin brother. I don't think we want explain to the others why Bruce Wayne and Donny were killed by bullets from your gun." Danni said as she moved to Batman's side. When she reached him, he gently took her in his arms and tiled her face towards his to kiss her lips.

Under his mask, Donny rolled his eyes at the affection his sister and Bruce were showing.

"Not to nit pick, but now may not be the best time to make out, especially when there's a gun trained on us." Donny pointed to their uncle who was standing their with his mouth hanging open.

"Donny? Bruce? Can someone please tell me why my niece's fiancée is dressed like a giant bat? And Donny who the hell are you suppose to be?"

"Commissioner there are a few you deserve to know before I marry Danni." Bruce said as he removed his mask and handed to Danni, still by his side. "It started after Chill's death after my parents hearing…." It took Bruce nearly two hours to relay the events over the past two years.

When he was finished, Jim took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Jim, please say something?" Danni pleaded as watched her uncle's face.

"How could any of you not tell me this?"

"Bruce and I weren't together when he started being Batman and we didn't want anyone to go after Barbra the kids if any one found out you knew his identity."

"Danni Lynne Swagger, you still should have told me! Now I have to explain why I won't shoot the Batman on site! And you Donny!" he turned to look at his nephew still in his outfit minus his helmet "how could you do this to this family? Are you trying to kill your sister with worry! And you!" He finally turned to Bruce "You should have told me when you asked my permission!"

"Would you let me marry her if you knew?"

"Of course not! I will not let my niece live the lifestyle my sister lived! Up all night worrying about getting the call that her husband is dead!"

"Jim please do not make me choose between your approval and Bruce." Danni pleaded as she fought to not cry. "Cause it will be Bruce, every time. And if you can't accept this, then I don't want you to be part of our wedding. In fact I quit. Here's my two weeks!" She cried as she walked out of the room and out the front door, leaving everyone with a shock expression on their faces but Jim's was mostly ashamed at his behavior. Now he lost the girl who was more like a daughter to him. And his heart ached.

Well now Jim knows the truth and be honest on how you felt about his reaction and how you feel about Danni shutting him out of her life and quitting her job.


End file.
